A Saiyan Puzzle
by Wenlit
Summary: A fun retelling of the V/B story. Set during the famous three years, Bulma and Vegeta fight against their own desires. So what would happen when they both get sick of saying no when they really want to say yes... Come find out! It is rated M for strong language, some violence and sexual content. Let me know what you guys think. Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sky was grey, you could hear the thunder in the clouds roaring furiously. It was going to rain Bulma was certain of it. A gloomy day to match her gloomy mood. Bulma had just broken up with Yamcha and though it was her who decided that their relationship should end, Yamcha was in agreement, but he hated losing his very first girlfriend. No matter how miserable Bulma was in the relationship she still miss being in one. Bulma was on her balcony just taking in the scent of the upcoming storm. It had started to drizzle, Bulma wearing Yamcha's old white shirt with just a a pair of lace panties. The air became extremely nippy, as the fat water drops splashed onto her face.

"Woman what are you doing?" Vegeta barked. He had noticed how she was not being her annoying self in the past few days. He watched as Bulma sat on her balcony, she was wearing nothing more than just a transparent white shirt, obviously a man's shirt, his shirt. Apparently she still was not over her loser ex mate. Vegeta was not only annoyed but now was a bit mad that she was somewhat still tied to him.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, not wanting to deal with him at this point, "I'm just sitting here Vegeta" she said flatly. Vegeta stared at the blue haired woman. She was a complete mystery to him. In his time on Earth Vegeta had dreaded moving into her home. However, as time passed Vegeta opened himself a bit more to Bulma, though he was still being an asshole to everyone else, sometimes Bulma included.

Vegeta didn't know how to proceed, Bulma's usual fiery attitude had been reduce to almost nonexistence and silence. Vegeta with a swift move sat next to her. He didn't want to say anything, Vegeta started to remember about the first few weeks that he had stay here. It had been interesting to say the least. The woman's mother had some type of fascination with the prince. She wanted to to take care of Vegeta, for no apparent reason. She loved his hearty appetite, and the more he was the strong silent type, the more Bunny wanted to to talk to him. Vegeta never played with the idea, the more the ditzy blonde spoke to him, the less he was interested in what she had to say; what anyone had to say for that matter. He would not bother with the concerns of lower class forms like these earthlings.

Soon, Vegeta found out that the colder and more uninterested he was in their affairs, the less the humans seem to care about him. His none caring attitude had pushed everyone away except for the ever persistence blue haired blue woman. No matter how rude, or how many times he yelled at her, she would just fight back and be fine the next day. It was a strange reaction to his sour attitude, from time to time she would even playfully smack him.

Vegeta remember the first time he noticed her in a different light, it had only been a few days ago. Though he was used to her vulgarity, he never thought that she was react in the manner that she did that night. Vegeta had finished his training for the day, a nonstop 12 hour session. He was drench in sweat and had worked up and appetite, he made his way to the kitchen catching whim of the woman. She was wearing a very much reveling tight red dress and she had finally gotten rid of her that ridiculous puff hairstyle and had let her straight hair fall naturally down her shoulder.

Bulma walked into the kitchen to find the saiyan drinking a juice box staring at her direction. Bulma couldn't help notice how adorable he looked sipping on a juice box. Bulma grabbed a juice box herself and sat on top of the table where Vegeta was. His caught off guard expression that he would adorned every time that she would flirt with him, would bring Bulma immense satisfaction. There was something about making the prince of all saiyans blush that she found enticing. Even if he was a grumpy, obsess with training maniac alien, he was still man.

Vegeta watched as the blue haired minx sat on top of the table. Her short dress riding up just above her smooth thighs."So what does the prince got going on tonight?" She asked sipping on her juice box.

Vegeta couldn't help but stare at her ever rising red garment. Saiyan women would never be caught in something this revealing, yet somehow Vegeta was glad that this wench had been wearing it. "If you must know woman, tonight I will be resting."

Bulma's eyes widen, he never rested. 'Was this a ploy of some kind?' she thought. "Where are you off?"

Bulma's eyes continued to widen even more, he never asked about her personal life, this red mini must really be doing the trick for him, Bulma smile she arched her back slightly making her chest stick out more than usual."it's date night. I have a few plans for tonight, but since you aren't doing anything important tonight how about you let me take record your vitals. I've been working on trying to improve the gravity room, and if I have the exact data I could work with a better goal in mind. Of course I would have to do it after my date."

Vegeta was impress that even after the way he had treated her in the past few days, she still wanted to help him. "Fine as long as you don't get back here in the morning, I'll see to that request."

"Why would you think that I would get back in the morning it's not even seven yet!" She yelled becoming a bit irritated.

"You said you were going on a date night, that means you and that loser mate of yours, are going to engage in some pre-mating ritual where I'm sure he hopes not to screw it up so he can then screw you" He said finishing his juice.

She was pissed that he had made it sound so vulgar, but she was surprise that he knew what date night meant. She wanted to defy him but he was unfortunately right. "Well at least I have a date tonight, unlike Mr. prince who is going to sit home all alone maybe even watch some romantic comedy on the TV" She was smiling at the thought of Vegeta watching a romantic movie.

"What are you insinuating woman?" He sounded irritated.

"I'm saying that someone like you could use some companionship" she said innocently. Vegeta sat his juice box down and stood up. He walked up to Bulma getting uncomfortably close to her.

His eyes were narrowed, "Is that an offer woman?" he asked now getting in between her legs, surprisingly Bulma hadn't fight it.

She was stunned at his reaction, 'the grumpy saiyan had feelings after all, and they were filled with lust, who would had thunk...?' she thought as his breath graced upon her skin. "Even if it was offer, you wouldn't know what to do with me" She whispered into his ear. Again Vegeta was stunned, no one had ever turned down his advancements, then this earthling had just toyed with him. With a smooth move Bulma manage to cross her legs and jumped off the table. "Wait for me cutie" With a wink she left without looking back.

Frustrated in more than one way Vegeta, ate his heart's feeling. He was angry that the woman was playing with him, yet he was enjoying the chase. How dare she tease him like that though, and not reciprocate the feelings. Ugh it was too much though a ruthless fighter Vegeta would not touch another man mate. Hell who was kidding, if Bulma would offer to mate he probably would have never said no. It had been a while since he had experience some type of companionship, and Bulma was not the worst he could end up with. On Earth she was some form or royalty, vastly amount of wealth prove to that. She was somewhat fearless to him, but she was loud and vulgar. She was a bit of mystery that he wanted to solve but hated himself for having those feelings. To top all off she was a gorgeous specimen.

That night Bulma came back very soon in a very bad mood. The date with Yamcha had left her pissed off and alone. This is when Bulma noticed her deteriorating relationship. Yamcha had even called another woman on their date! The break up was coming, she felt it. The fact that a hunky saiyan living with her, was more than complicating things. There was an attraction there, no doubt about it, but both Vegeta and Bulma, were too stubborn to say or do anything about it. However, it had been some time since she had felt the lust she feels for Vegeta whenever she sees him without a shirt on.

She walked toward her room passing his room, she notice that his door was left open, "hmmm he never leave his door open," Bulma walked in to his room. The room was empty, with a trail of clothes of leading toward the bathroom. Bulma didn't hesitate to follow the trail. She walked in to Vegeta laying on the bathtub, his eyes were close but quickly open them to find her standing by the door.

"Woman! don't you have any manners?" He barked as he felt Bulma eying him up.

"I'm just glad you actually waited for me" she smiled, she walked towards the bathtub and sat next to him.

"You're home early" He said looking away.

"Sorry to disappoint, date night didn't really go as plan" She said bitterly. "Anyways just come to my room and I'll start on that report." She was about to leave when she notice Vegeta staring at her. Hmm.. maybe it would be fun to play with him for a little.' Bulma thought. "Or on second thought, this bathtub is big enough for two people, and date left me pissed and a bath might just do the trick" Vegeta's eyes widen, this was becoming his new expression. She looked at the side of her dress and unzipped it.

Vegeta watched as the little minx decided to join his bath. He was use to warfare, strategic fighting, but this was something different. This was a battle of wits, sexuality being her secret weapon. She was toying with him and he wasn't about to back down. He also wasn't about to give into her game. He noticed how much she loved the attention from beta males who were just desperate for any form of contact with her. But not Vegeta, somehow he knew that this was his advantage.

Though her breast were now expose she wasn't self conscious. Bulma raised one eyebrow and gave him a devilish smile. With a small hop Bulma jumped into the bathtub. "Do you always bathe with your undergarments on?" He asked with one eyebrow raise and his cheeks slightly blushed.

"No, I just don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm just relaxing." She submerged herself a bit more her feet now touching his chest. Vegeta notice the pink polish on her toes, 'how useless yet i just want bite those toes UGH!' While he was internally battling with himself Bulma was distracted by the wet saiyan's chest. Tone, overly muscular and covered in scars.

"A woman walks into your bath and decides to join in, geez no one would ever get the wrong idea" He said sarcastically trying to look away from her wondering feet. A few weeks earlier this type of touching would have made his stomach turn, but the growing sexual tension at this point was almost unbearable. "Why aren't you with the fool?" He asked.

Bulma looked at his face, that was the second time he had asked about the date, kind of. She looked down, her feet suddenly stopped moving "Yamcha and I are probably over" There was some sorrow in her voice.

"Well about time." He said submerging his whole head for a few secs then came back up to see Bulma's confuse expression.

"What do you mean about time?" She asked angrily.

"Do you really want me to answer that question woman?" Bulma stared blankly and then nodded, "For the few months that I've been here, you guys have fought more than you guys have talked, plus that idiot walks around with the scent of other females on him, it's disgusting, it's like he's a walking sex pool" Vegeta now looked at her expression.

"You... You knew!? and you didn't say anything!?" Her rage was visible.

"Like you didn't" He said, not really reacting at her rage. It was true that she had been suspecting for time but she didn't have any proof. "Plus I don't concern myself with such petty matters, it was hard to ignore the smell of sex and different females on him whenever he was around" He knew this was going to hurt her feelings but at least he felt better.

Bulma sighed and sat back. "You're right, I did know." She then got up and quickly left the bathroom. Vegeta watched her leave, again frustrated in more than just one way. From that day on Bulma was never around she was either in her room or in the lab. It had been a few days since he had seen her last. Vegeta was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't have said anything.

Vegeta wanted to see her, even if just to bicker 'That stupid woman' he thought as he walked by her room. He then noticed her on the balcony wearing nothing more a large white shirt. He walked towards her. He sat next to her for a few moments, then Standing right above her, he picked up her wet body and brought her inside. He of course notice the shirt was see through but decided not to comment on that fact. He dropped her on the bed, as she watched his out of character actions. "You're sulking, it's pathetic" Bulma didn't respond, he moved closer towards her, as he narrowed his eyes, Vegeta grabbed the oversize shirt by each side and ripped it in half. Bulma quickly covered herself, he then evaporated the piece of clothing with a small ki blast. "Because of your stupid love life you're neglecting my needs." He then proceeded to remove his tank and handed it to Bulma, she put the tank top on, it was big on her. "I'm expecting those upgrades woman. Don't mess it up like my vitals" Vegeta then walked out of the room.

Bulma was at awe.

Yes she had been depressed over the break up with Yamcha, but she never thought it was bad enough for Vegeta to notice. How in the world did he know she was wearing Yamcha's shirt. Even though it had included violence, Vegeta's gesture had been incredibly sweet. That shirt was the last item of Yamcha's at Capsule Corp. It was sort of symbolic that Vegeta had blasted it. She smiled at how ridiculous she felt. Vegeta's tank was warm on her body. Somehow it gave her comfort, 'maybe it is time to move on' she thought hugging her body.

For the next few days Bulma was getting back to her regular routine. Waking up a early (10 am being early for Bulma), showering everyday, back to work in the lab, even some bickering with Vegeta here and there. She felt the memory of her fail relationship with Yamcha, start to fade. Bulma was sitting in her lab working on a new capsule concept. She was really engross on her work when all of the sudden she heard the door of her lab slammed open.

She quickly turn around to find Vegeta right outside her lab. "What's up with your royal butt?" She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I've mastered the current level of your pathetic equipment. I'm in desperate need of those upgrade woman." Vegeta said with an annoyance tone in his voice. Bulma looked at him, he had a point; She had promised some upgrades and she was coming short with those promises. Bulma simply smiled and nodded, she then grabbed her tool box and with a fast pace with she was approaching Capsule 3 quickly. Vegeta followed her with intrigue, she usually doesn't respond so willingly. He squinted his eyes as he followed her.

Bulma eyed the ship, she was looking for a small compartment to start her upgrades. A higher level in gravity would suffice, and maybe she would she work on the laser shooting bots. She notice Vegeta standing behind her. "This is going to take a little while why don't you go and play somewhere else?" Bulma said without turning around. She was kneeling very low to the ground, that's when he noticed that she was wearing a pair of the tiniest white short and a pink tube top along side the lab coat. Though he thought of her as a harlot, she looked incredibly hot. Vegeta growled at her rude comment, he stretched and walked away. She was acting so goddamn high and mighty, didn't she realized how to properly treat royalty.

With a small growl Vegeta walked away in a swift pace. He walked out of Capsule Corp. Walking unknowing to the city. Well if he had nothing to do for the next few hours he might as well get acclimated to the costumes of Earth. He had resided in this pathetic planet for almost one year, and had never taken an interest in their culture. However, it was the first time that his equipment was near useless. Vegeta was wearing civilian clothes, he had the wallet that she had giving him as well with the monetary objects that claimed the land.

As he walked into downtown he notice that she wasn't the only one who would dress in an scandal like fashion. He noticed a group of females looking at him from an ice cream shop. "Hmph" He walked by the shop, as he notice the group of females following and giggling behind him. "Hm, I guess I'm appealing to all female earthlings, at least to this lot"

One of the females approached him "Hi, there my name is-" a cute blonde tried, but he just waved, laughed and walked right pass them. "Man I do miss being praise" He thought as walked by the group of females 'The blonde sure was stacked though' He continued his mental monologue, "Not much compare to the woman" He suddenly stopped. "Where the hell did that come from" He said now loudly.

The upgrade took less than 4 hours to complete. She was surprise that he had stayed out of her hair for so long. She was packaging her tools when Vegeta arrived. Figures, gone for the hard work, here for the free upgrades. "So where has your highness being?" She asked him.

He looked at her, with a curious gaze "I went for a walk into downtown, and I'm in a fairly good mood, don't ruin it by showing me crappy upgrade" He said in an almost cheerful tone.

"Whatever" Bulma shook her head, "Up to 400 times normal gravity with some new additions to the training bots, at the rate your surpassing the training gear I'd say this would keep you occupy for at least 2 months." She said looking at Capsule 3. Vegeta just smile, she had said 400G. They had put up such a fight when he wanted an upgrade to 200G.

In the next few days Vegeta was no where to be seeing except for his training grounds. Bulma sometimes would catch herself being curious about what the sexy saiyan was up to; but decided it was best for her to move the thought to the back of her mind. As she calculated for the next two months Vegeta was more than occupy as she had predicted. She did run into him to give the new armor she had been working on. He took it without saying and word and took it to his room. She saw him wear the armor later, Bulma figure that that was going to be the closest she will get to a thank you. She was hoping that she wouldn't run into him until after Halloween. Bulma didn't want him to see her costume, mainly because she was parody of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The annual Capsule Corp Halloween party was almost in full swing. The guess list included execs from different corporation which meant many model girlfriends, trophy wives and mistresses, it was like a playboy mansion party. Bulma felt silly in her mock saiyan costume, as she ponder looking at her reflection in one of the decoration, when suddenly a busty red hair wearing a slutty army costume approached her.

"Oh god," Bulma couldn't help but roll her eyes "Nira, how are you?" She tried sounding cheerful.

"What are you Bulma?" the busty red hair asked her.

"I'm a..." Then she paused, did she really wanted to tell the model representing Capsule Corp's new product, that she was mocking the saiyan that tried destroying the Earth a few years back? "I'm an inside joke." She said with a smile, the red hair laughed.

"Oh Bulma you're always the kidder." She said walking away. As Bulma rolled her eyes, she went to her balcony. Though the night was young, it had felt like she had been in the party for hours. It was weird not been in a couple's costume. Her and Yamcha always dressed up in a couple's costume. It was a strange feeling of longing.

Vegeta had finished his training around nine pm. He grabbed a towel and put it on around his neck, he then felt the energies of many earthlings gathered inside. "What the hell are they up to?" He said underneath his breath. He then looked over at her balcony. Then he saw her, Bulma in full combat gear. He quickly flew up to her. '_What the hell.. is she thinking? is she trying to join that ridiculous Z team she's always going on about?_' He thought as he eyed her from top to bottom. Blue spandex that cut off at the upper thigh, chest armor with no shoulders, boots gloves and even a red scouter "You're not training with me woman!" He screamed at her.

Bulma widened her eyes "What the hell are you talking about?" Then she noticed his fixed glared. "Oh," She laughed "I'm not becoming a fighter silly, I'm you. I would have spiked up my hair but that would have taken me hours to do what your hair does, not to mention gallons of gel." She said with a laugh.

"What?"

"It's Halloween. It's the tradition where evil spirits roam the Earth and mortals must wear costume to drive them away from our crops and children. And what better costume than a homicidal, egotistical, maniac to drive evil spirits away," she said looking down at her outfit.

"Hmnp" Was the only noise he wanted to make at the moment '_the things I could do to her in that armor, or the things I could do to rip off that armor. Where the hell did that come from again?_' He thought angrily.

"Earth to Vegeta, Helloooo" Bulma was looking at him, '_I've never seen him in such a trance before._' She thought as he continued to be lost in his train of thoughts. "Well if you got nothing more to say I'm going back inside," this seem to bring him back to reality.

"Woman wait! I am in need of some refreshments."

"Well the kitchen is being used for the party but there's a ton of food and drinks in the atrium. But the party is costume only."

"I don't have the time to mess around like you woman. I'm going to the kitchen." He was about to turn Bulma made a loud screeching noise.

"No! The kitchen staff will freak and you're going to cause a scene! Listen Vegeta I never ask anything of you, I've clothed, fed, and shelter you! All I'm asking in return, is for you to show some respect for one night!" She yelled furiously.

Vegeta was stunned at how passionate she was talking to him. In all of her rage and fury, with that armor she looked like an actual saiyan female. He started to feel flushed. "What exactly am I suppose to wear woman? Is not like I have the proper attire for you ridiculous gathering." He said trying not to focus on _her _attire.

"Well you're right about that and it's too late to go out and get you a costume" Vegeta gave her a look that said I-wouldn't-go-get-a-costume-anyways. "Hmm.. Oh! just wear your armor! No one will know is combat gear." She said. "And you'll need an invite to get in, unless... Hmm. Listen why don't you go shower and I'll meet your room in a few minutes" Vegeta couldn't help but smirk devilishly. "Not like that! just go!" Bulma said turning away.

Since the conversation was so sexually charged the prince figured he was in need of a cold shower. Vegeta was finishing drying up when the door of his room opened. He came out of the bathroom glistening with only his underwear on. "Oh geez and you say I'm vulgar!" Bulma yelled.

"You're in my room woman," he said as he ran a towel through his unruly wet hair.

"I told you I'd be here!"

"And my clothes are out here." Vegeta grabbed his armor from the closet and proceeded to wear it, "why are you here?" he asked finishing putting on his chest piece.

"I have to escort you inside. You're my plus one. That way they'll let you in without any issues, god forbid we get any press called here over food" Both Bulma and Vegeta walked to the atrium together.

For some reason Bulma made Vegeta used the back entry to enter the gathering. "Grabbed my arm Vegeta" Bulma hissed. Vegeta was taken back for a few seconds, "Vegeta grabbed my arm" she repeated. Vegeta was at a loss, for some reason this earthling had a weird effect on him. Tonight in particular that strange power was multiplied 'must be the stupid outfit' he thought, as he awkwardly grabbed her arm.

"Have you ever been on a date before? Geez stop being such a geek!" Yep the widen eyed expression had now replace the smirk for most used expression. When was the last time he had enjoy companionship? '_That was a good yet annoying question_,' he thought as he tried to better grip her arm.

"Miss Brief, your date's name miss?" Asked the almost giant bouncer.

"Vegeta-" Bulma paused for a second "Prince Vegeta" the bouncer scribbled the name '_I wonder if he's actually royalty, or if he's first name is actually prince? hmm who would name their kid prince? Well that one celebrity has that one kid named Prince. I better not say anything_' the giant bouncer then allowed them in.

"That's a new one for you woman. Calling me by my proper title?" he asked curiously.

"Well I don't know your last name."

"Don't be silly woman, saiyan don't do last names"

"Well then I just confused the hell out of that bouncer with good reason then" She said smiling, "C'mon I'll lead to the food." Vegeta didn't need to be led but he was enjoying glancing at Bulma walking.

She wasn't kidding when she said there would be food. There were at least ten tables all filled with different kinds of dishes and beverages. There were both bots and waiters accommodating the party. And the atrium was decorated in gory and dark ornaments. "What the hell... Your traditions are strange woman" He said grabbing an unbelievable amount of food in one plate.

Suddenly the busty red hair approached them, she was now accompanied by none other than fricken Yamcha! "the fuck...?" Bulma roared silently.

"Hey Bulma love! Yamie here told me about your break up" You could taste the alcohol in her breath. "Listen your company and I are in such good terms I would hate for something as petty as a failed relationship to ruin our agreements. So from woman to woman, Yamie and I have been going out. I have wanted to tell you for some time but I didn't want to hurt your feelings." The red hair was now holding onto Yamcha who was wearing a military outfit obviously matching his date's costume. '_no fair! he knows men in uniform are a huge turn on! What a jerk_!' Bulma thought angrily eying up the happy couple.

"Hey B. How are you doing?" Yamcha asked sounding oddly sincere.

"Fine, I'm fine." She still thinking about the last time she saw him in military gear. A faint smiled appeared on her lips.

"I like your costume. Mock saiyan?" He asked smiling. She nodded and while the two shared a moment of laughter. She missed the connection she used to have with the ex-bandit. "So you're flying solo tonight?" And she quickly remember why they had parted ways "That's cool! pretty brave of you to go out without a date" He said smiling.

'_Why is he hitting the single button_!' Bulma thought angrily. "As a matter of fact I am here with someone!" Bulma didn't think of what she saying "I'm here with Vege...ta" She ended in a low whisper.

"With who?" Yamcha asked knowing full well what she said.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said as she notice the saiyan drinking the spiced punch, oddly close to her. '_Well i guess I do have my own man in uniform_,' she thought watching Vegeta drink the spiced punch.

"You're kidding right? Vegeta your date? oh gosh Bulma I don't even think he's had the birds and the bees talk. Don't you think you're a bit advance for our prince over here?" Yamcha said in a jealous rage.

Vegeta arched an eyebrow. He notice the woman was obviously hurt by the comment her ex mate had said. He sighed '_that dumb armor,_' he thought looking at Bulma. "So what if we're together? Are you gonna do something about it, pest?" He said with a smirk. Yamcha stopped smiling and had a stunned expression adorned his features. Vegeta then put his arms around Bulma full smirk on. Bulma didn't have time to blush, she was too confused watching what the saiyan was doing.

After a few awkward moments of silence the busty red hair perked up "Are you really a prince?" She asked eying Vegeta up.

"Of course I am earthling!" Vegeta had stopped touching Bulma, he was irritated at this female. She was wearing what it seem to be a vulgar version of the earthling military uniform. With cleavage that could poke someone's eye out. '_Compare to the woman, this earthling was a space whore. I wonder if she preforms sexual favors for monetary gains_' Vegeta was lost in thought.

The red hair was instantly impress "oh wow! that's so cool!" She said blushing. "So like you'll be king one day?" she asked playing with her hair and obviously sticking her chest out.

_'She's so obviously trying to get a rise out of me? why the hell isn't she bothering her new dumb ass mate_?' Vegeta thought as he searched for Yamcha. That's when he noticed Bulma talking to Yamcha. "The fuck...?" He hissed.

"I'm sorry..?" The red hair said confused.

Vegeta didn't even dignified her with a response as he walked towards Bulma.

"So you and Vegeta, that seem spitefully out of no where" Yamcha said, "what did you do to get him here in matching outfits? Oh you threatened his food supply? Or did you throw in his face how you've been taking care of him without even a thank you?" Bulma didn't say anything '_Damn he's not wrong. But why do I feel like he's being an ass about it_!' she thought.

"Hey insect! I told you already, she's with me! and it's none of your goddamn business how it happened! Or do you need the talk about the birds and the bees or something?" Though Vegeta had no idea what that meant, he knew somehow it would strike a chord. Putting his arm around Bulma he grabbed her pulled her away. "Go clean up your date's drool if you don't watch it I might just take her away from you too," Vegeta and Bulma walked away from the earthling couple. Vegeta looked at Bulma "So does he pay that red hair female for sexual transactions?" He asked her.

"What? That's what you have to say about what just happened? What the hell was that about?" Bulma asked both angrily and curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"You know what I mean, the hell is up with all the 'she's mine crap'? When have we establish that?" Bulma seem irk but her blushing cheeks added a certain level of attractiveness.

Vegeta looked at Bulma again eying her up from top to bottom. He then put both his hands on her shoulder '_this stupid outfit of hers, is making act like an idiot_.' He was uncomfortably close to her now. Slowly reaching up as if he was going to touch her face softly, instead he turn on the scouter, it turned on making a noise he hadn't heard i a really long time. _'It even turns on_' with a smirk on his face he smiled "Clever woman," he whispered. Then slowly he leaned kissing her.

The kiss felt... Interesting. It was a weird sensation that Vegeta felt, it was certainly lust but there was more it. A few moments later he realized what he was actually doing and let her go instantly.

Bulma was shocked, but didn't want to show it, she had experienced humiliation at the hands of her ex and his stupid new hot model girlfriend, she was not about to be humiliated again. "So you discovered that you are a real boy after all!" emphasizes on the real boy remark.

"Like you didn't like it!" He said loudly, then he notice he was in the hallway just outside the atrium leading back to the house.

Bulma now couldn't help but blush "You like me? You like me!" She said with a huge smile.

"What? How did you come to that conclusion?" He said angrily

"Why else would you kiss me? or say all those things you said in there?"

'_Why had the hell had I done all that_?' he thought to himself, _'it could be atrac_-' He couldn't bring himself to think '_Atrac- Atractioooooooo Oh hell_.' He was suddenly sulking as he eyed her up again. '_Damn I'm attracted to her_!' He thought angrily. "You're upgrades have been adequate till this point. I shall be needing them again and I can't have the pest messing that up again. God forbids we have to endure Depress Bulma Part Two." He said feeling witty at the last remark.

"OK that explain why you said those things at the party but the hell's up with the kiss? It was tenderly out of character!"

He didn't say anything. He didn't have anything to say that, he simply turned around and started to walk to his room "Hey... I'm talking to you!" She annoyingly followed.

"You never answered about the red hair" He said stopping right before entering his quarters.

"What?"

"You know your ex mate, is he with a wench that perform sexual transactions?"

"What..? You think Nira is whore?" She said almost bursting laughing. "No she's a model who works for the company in advertisement"

"Well with the amount of garments she was wearing, she makes you look like something you haven't been in a long time..."

"What's that?"

"A virgin." With a low chuckled he went into his room, started taking off his armor.

_'No! he's not gonna get away with that_!' She thought angrily walking into a half undress alien. '_Hmn nothing I haven't seen before_.' "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" She said angrily.

He slowly walked towards her, man it had been some time since a man this nude had been so close to her. He looked at her curiously "I've never pegged you for prude woman. Don't tell me that you're a virgin?" He asked almost innocently.

His hot breath hit Bulma in the face caressing her cheek. "Of course I'm not a virgin! But it seems highly hypocritical of you to speak of such vulgar matters" Oh yea, she was mocking him.

Vegeta was now only inches away from her face. Nappa at a young age had educated the prince in saiyan mating rituals. It was usually a story about the then head full of hair Nappa screwing low level saiyan female. Nappa was oddly specific about how much force it took to rip the armor in half, to expose the body underneath. After battles many warriors would mate with either alien whores or their mates. Either way, it took some effort to rip off. He came back to looking at her in close range. Vegeta then place both his hand on top of her shoulders and grasped them. He tried pulling them apart without any thought and surprisingly his hands didn't move. He powered up just a little bit zapping Bulma, sending chills down her spine. Then with a quick motion he tore the armor in half, revealing Bulma in only a skin tight blue spandex _'With no silly undergarments,_' "Ooh, yeah..." He whispered, it was enough for him. He launched at her neck sucking furiously.

As he suckled on her neck Bulma was pretty much paralyzed. The sensation on her neck was powering feelings that she had not felt in a really long time. She felt his hands that were holding her, start to wonder. _'shit... out of all days to not wear a bra_!' she thought as he made hiw way up her body. Then she noticed that her hands had already been wondering. '_the hell..? HANDS STOP TOUCHING EVERYTHING_!' She yelled internally as her hands grazed his perfectly chiseled body. '_Hands I am your master and I command you... hmm I didn't even know those muscles existed_.'She was now grazing his entire nude back. Vegeta made his way to her lips kissing her intensely. The make up section was fully on! However, as quickly as it had begun, it quickly had ended. He stood on top of her, without a word he left the room. Bulma was left stunned, confused and horny. She was about to drop to the bed when she heard Vegeta come back in, "This is my room. You leave" She was now stunned, confounded, horny and pissed. With a loud shriek she left the room stumping. '_Who does that arrogant prick think he is_?' She thought as she was walking to her room in all blue spandex glory. And of course Yamcha was outside of her room.

Bulma sighed "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you're okay? what happened downstairs I didn't want it to end like..." Yamcha stopped as he process what he was seeing. A half nude Bulma in tight spandex without a bra on, somewhat messy hair and fairly blush. "Holy fuck. you fucked him!?" He asked loudly.

"What? what kind of girl do you think I am?" She said angrily.

"You have the look! the look you used to get after we've finished having sex!" he said eying her up.

Holy shit he was right. '_I do have that look, and we barely made it to second base, man I really need to get out more_,' she tried fixing her hair. "Nothing happened and if something had happened it would be none of your concern"

Yamcha grabbed Bulma's hand. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face, "I just don't want to see you get hurt" '_Damn him! he was doing that Hollywood romantic movie thing._' Bulma swore she could hear romantic music strategically playing in the background.

Then, in his briefs Vegeta was holding Miss Brief. "What did I tell you pest? I don't like repeating myself, and I don't share well with others. The woman is mine now go away!" Yamcha was speechless. He was positive that he had just walked into some alternative universe where his ex-girtlfriend was now dating a villain that wanted to destroy Earth, with killing him in the process. Or he was drugged. Or he was in an alternate universe AND was drugged! Yep it was the last one, no other explanation to this unholy union between these two. Maybe Vegeta finally realized that Bulma is hot as hell with a sign saying Come Fuck Me V. "Hmm, hey Vegeta have you realized you that you're a real boy yet?" Yamcha asked humorously.

"Nah I already did that, he didn't get it. " Bulma said shaking her head. "Yea it flew right over his head" Bulma was talking about the Pinocchio reference.

"Huh, you think his hair would catch onto stuff but I guess it's all for show" the ex lovers started laughing.

"What are you two idiots talking about?" He asked angrily.

"He's calling you a puppet that broke from his strings magically, and became a real boy who then discovered that the easy life was not always so easy" Bulma was twisting the story a little. '_A sex joke about wooden genitals is in there somewhere but I am a lady_,' she thought smiling.

Vegeta paused for a few seconds "Ah yes puppet who frees himself from oppression and tries to use the Dragon Balls for his own gain, I could see why you make that comparison. Don't compare me with your silly earthling lore."

"Yea, we know you're above that," she said with a sly smile.

"I know you're being a wench, but since you strokes my ego so adequately, I'm going to take it." He smiled devilishly.

'_Damn it_!' she thought as she watched the delicious expression adorned his face. She was now just horny."Well I guess you heard the man, go away Yamcha." Bulma smiled, "I'll see you later k" she was escorted by the nude saiyan. Yamcha couldn't help but smile as he walked away '_Yep I have been drugged_' he thought walking away.

"Well what are doing in here?" Bulma asked the saiyan following her into her room.

Caught off guard again, "er, escorting you to your quarters, I sure as hell don't want to see Depress volume III, because of some stupid human mating ritual"

"You're walking me to my door? how noble of you" she said flatly. Bulma was pretty irritated at the whole evening. She took off the scouter, then proceeded to take off her spandex leaving her in only black panties. "Oh you're still here, and now you're staring."

"Oh you just undress in front of me! You rude-"

"Save it love. Now this is my room, you can go" She then roamed to her closet putting on an oversize shirt as nightwear.

That was about the amount of sexual tension that he could tolerate for the evening. He was glad that he had stopped himself from doing something he would have regretted later on. He went to bed deciding that forgetting the whole night would probably be for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Vegeta walked towards the kitchen the next morning, he was trying to avoid the awkwardness that he was foreshadowing, but he wanted to eat something before going to his rigorous training.

He walked into the kitchen seeing Bulma sipping on the dark liquid she's always sipping on in the morning. "Morning, hung over?" she asked nonchalantly.

_'How unlike her. she's not going to bring up last night. Well good_.' "Woman it would take so much more than you earthlings had to offer last to constitute as somewhat influential in my body." He said grabbing the already made breakfast by the kitchen bots.

"Huh, I've could swore that you must have been under the influence of some powerful substance for you to pull the stunts you did, last night." She said behind her huge coffee mug.

'_Damn her_!' with a growled and didn't feel like she needed a response. It was back to avoiding the earthlings. For the next few weeks he focused solely on reaching the Legend. It was a few weeks before he saw Bulma again.

It was around ten at night, Vegeta was walking out of Capsule 3 when "Oh hey stranger," Bulma said smiling. She was wearing a fluffy bathrobe.

"Woman what are you doing? It is the winter months in this pathetic planet. Why is it that every time I see you, you are inadequately dress for your dumb weather" He roared.

"Oh there's a sauna by the pool, ever since the launch of this new product I've been extremely stress. So I'm going over there to take the edge off" She tuck in a lock of her that was annoying her, continuing her walk towards the pool area.

Vegeta was now following, she had peeked his curiosity. A room that would allowed you to distress. "Hmp usually you use substances to get the edge off" he said in a smirk.

"Did you just make an drug joke? Earth must really be rubbing off on you" She said arriving at the sauna. It was a room bigger than Capsule 3. It had a few small windows very high up, and it opened with the woman's fingertips on a flat black pad. _'Hmp I guess she does appreciate her privacy' _he thought as she opened the door. "Are you coming in, there's plenty of room and I have extra towels in here as well."

Vegeta didn't say anything he just followed her in. The room was separated into two, the left side was a shower the right was sectioning off by a large wooden door. '_The hell...?' _Vegeta thought as he was being a handed a towel. Bulma proceeded to take off the robe showing off the small strings black bikini.

"Woman what the hell?"

"It's a sauna. You usually go in naked but since you're here, I'll stay in my swinsuit." She opened the door and steam came out. She walked in and sat on one of the wooden benches. "Those shorts your wearing might as well be a swimsuit you can come in and relax."

Vegeta sat in front her, soon the sweat started dripping. He couldn't help but glance at the scene, those silly strings she was wearing. _'Was she trying to cover the necessary yet frustrating parts? Well that makes no sense, with the climate conditions as they are, the strings are only made useless by the amount of sweat she's pretrudi- Holy shit she planned the whole thing! What the hell?!_'

A few days earlier, Bulma was in her lab working on the chip that was going to be part of the Holiday rush. The new technology that could help the human race progress faster than ever be- "oh hell I can't think" Bulma said playing with a pen. '_Hmm it's almost the holidays and I haven't seen him since Halloween. Except that one time I confused him for one of the plant's shadow at the lobby_' Bulma chuckled.

She remembered that fun yet frustrating night. Since that night she had just thrown herself deep into finalizing the details of the new Capsule product. '_So much for enjoying the single life_' she thought. '_Being in a relationship for most of my life and now I have a crush on friggin Vegeta' _with grunt she jumped off her chair and walked to her room. She was looking for pajamas when the TV turned on with a red exclamation flashing on screen. She leaned over, a man in a suit appeared. "We have confirmed that the storm will be hitting West City in two days." The weather man continued with his warning, which gave Bulma an idea.

In the next two days she kept tabs on Vegeta. He was methodically stuck in a routine. He would wake up at four in the morning, shower, eat, then train till 2 pm where he would stop and to eat. Then he would go back to training till 10 pm. '_The sauna is by the pool, which is directly in the path of Capsule 3_.'

Finishing with her flashback, Bulma laid on the wooden bench. The sweat dripped almost on cued. "Soooo how ya doing?" She asked playfully.

"Well I'm in a room sweating my brains out with a woman who thinks that I can't tell that she's up to something!"

"Huh. Interesting. What exactly am I up to?"

"I don't give a damn about what you're up to! Just stop doing it!" He started to feel angry at how she was making his body feel. Really it was how he couldn't help but think about her in a much different way than he was used to. '_It was so much simpler when we would just argue_.'

"Oh don't be like that. I'm not doing anything shady," Bulma lied. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to. But I do appreciate the company."

He narrowed his eyes, not sure whether to believe her or not. Vegeta decided it was best to proceed with caution. A few moments of silent passed before he spoke again, "I'm surprised I haven't sense the pest in a few weeks."

"Yeah, that's what happens when two people break up. They stopped seeing one other. Speaking of break ups, have we broken up?" his eyes suddenly widened "I'm only asking 'cause it seems as though you have been avoiding me for some time now."

"What the hell are you talking about? We didn't have anything to break!" His ears were flushed.

"Oh, I don't mean like that. It's just your routine has 'avoid Bulma', written all over it." At this point she had put her arms under her head.

"You think that I'm purposely avoiding you? Woman, you're not that important to me." Vegeta tried extremely hard not to stare at the poking chest.

"Fine, I'll drop it." A few moments of silent went by. "So if you don't mind me asking, how's the training going? I could have swore that you should have outmatch the equipment I gave you about two weeks ago. What's up with that?"

"I already asked your father for the upgrades. It took some persuasion but he's working on upgrading the room so it could withstand 500 times the normal gravity."

"I should have figured that out."

"Figured what out exactly?"

"That you would stood so low according to your standers, to speak to my parents, to actually avoid me." She was now twirling her hair.

"Woman, your deductions are as bad as your choices in garments." He said with narrowed eyes. "There is something I want to ask you. The night of your stupid gathering, you've said that you fed, clothed and sheltered me, without asking anything from me. Why is that?" No expression, no tone.

Bulma didn't say anything at first."Goku let you go, he's a pretty good judge of character." she finished with a smiled.

"Kakarot let Frieza go."

"OK so he's not the best judge. I maybe give him a 6 out of 10 which is passable."

"Woman!"

"Fine! honestly, I don't really know. I guess for starters you weren't a total dick on Namek; and I did tell you that I found you kinda cute." She winked, "when I think about it, most of gang started out beings dicks"

"What do you mean, you guys are still dicks" he chuckled.

"Ha ha. Seriously though, when I first met Goku I shot him in the head" Vegeta chuckled once again, "to be fair, he was trying to kill me too 'cause he thought I was trying to steal his food. Then we met Oolong, who was kidnapping young girls, who were making him a slave. Kind of ironic really. Then Yamcha and Puar, they tried robbing us, Krillin started out as Goku's rival, Tien and Chiaotzu also started out as rivals, and Piccolo tried taking over the world. No one here is without sin Vegeta."

Vegeta was a bit taken back. He couldn't really believe that she was being this accepting of his past. Which she faintly knew included genocide. Yet no probing, or further questions were ask. _'I guess when you are used to a life where the bad-guys switch side, I could see why this arrangement wouldn't face her_.'

"But really, you're a complete..." Bulma suddenly sat up, "and utter..." she then got and knelt down to where he was sitting, "mystery to me." she whispered.

"Don't get too excited woman. I'm not hard to figured out." He said maliciously.

"Aw but that's what you want others to think. It's not true though. See at first I wanted to know if you could be attracted to a human. You certainly look like one of us, I figured that saiyan females probably resembled a lot like human females; but you guys were a warrior race which probably meant that the females fought as well, so they were probably a bit more muscular, and probably less whiney. But your planet was destroyed when you were still very young, probably never got a chance to lust for one of your own; so that would leave us with two possible conclusions; A- you're virgin whose swore off sex to concentrate solely on training or B- you've done it with green people." Bulma was surprised that he had stayed quiet this whole time.

"Blue people actually." He corrected her.

'_Holy crap! is he kidding? or did he actually just opened up a tiny bit? I gotta say something! NO! I'll ruin it.. just laugh_!' With a giggle she got a bit closer to him.

"What did you get out of all your useless deductions?" he asked without wanting her to notice he was beginning to feel flushed.

"Well option B would lead me to believe that you could be attracted to other species, which means that there is a strong chance that you feel something for me."

He tried controlling his blush. "What makes you think that...again?" This had been the second time that she had come this conclusion.

"Well for one yours eyes not only get bigger, but your pupils dilated every time I tried putting my elbows together; like so." Bulma fixed her glance at his piercing eyes.

"My eyes are too dark. You wouldn't be able to tell unless you got extremely clo-" Before he could finish she was sitting on top him, just uncomfortably starting into his eyes.

"This close you mean?" she asked in a whisper.

'_Goddammit! she's doing that thing again_!' Vegeta's thought was cut short by the loud boom of a thunder. Bulma shriek and without thinking she hugged Vegeta out of fear.

She quickly noticed that her sexy act was cut short by the storm. '_Crap I forgot about that_.' Then the lights flickered and in seconds they were in darkness. "Shit."

"What?"

"The power is out"

"Yea I noticed so what?"

"We'll have to wait till the backup generator comes on. It should be coming on any minute."

"I can just-"

"Please don't blow up the door. Listen I'm going to go and shower in the other room, again please don't blow up the door. Oh and you can come if you like." she said in almost a singsonging tone. "I'm not being skanky it's just really dark I won't be able to see anything anyways."

'_This woman! she knows! She has to know that I can still see her, but she wasn't being explicit about it. why is she doing this_?' Though the room had tiny windows at the top there was enough light for him to make her out. She had taken her top and bottom off and had turned the water on. Steam was coming off her body making a mist rise upwards. '_Fine, if you wants to play. I'll play_.' Vegeta took off his shorts. '_She thinks she's so clever, trying to figure me out. I can't have that'_ In a quick motion he was next to her. He turned on his own shower head.

"Oh hey! you decided to join me after all." It was still furiously thundering.

"I was sweaty from training. I'm not going to waste time with modesty when it's dark in-" why was it that Vegeta couldn't finish a sentence today. The lights had come back on, leaving the two standing right next to one other completely nude.

"Neat the lights are back on!" Bulma said cheerfully. '_Okay act sexy and cool you can do this B_.!' That's when she noticed him just staring. "My eyes are- oh never mind I'm completely naked. Go for it and stare."

"Nothing I haven't seen before"

"Oh is that so... You know Vegeta you and I are really different yet we're so alike you and I."

"Yea how so woman?"

"Welp we're both stubborn, we're bored easily, we love a challenge and we strive to be the best. Finally there is one peculiar thing that we both shared; we don't have hair below our necks" with that she turned around grabbed a towel and walked away. _'Holy shit I think I pulled that off_! _Pretty soon he'll be coming after me_' She was about to walk out of the sauna but then another thunder boomed over the sky, making her shriek. _'Oh crap it would have been so cool to just walk away_.' Lightning stroke and the thunder followed. She sighed, "you're heading back to your room right, can you take me with?"

Vegeta was wrapping a towel around his waits. He slowly walks towards her "So you lured me into this room, you undress yourself, ask me to come shower with you and then you ask me to take you to my room?" His arms were crossed as he walked towards her.

With his arms crossed, Bulma could make out every muscle on them. She gulped trying o figured out what to say next. "Well it really didn't happened like that-" before she could finish Vegeta put both hands on the wall trapping her between the door and himself.

"You're messing with forces that you do not understand, woman." He said smirking.

"I'm not afraid you," she leaned in just a tiny bit. "Can you please take me to _my _room now"

"You know I could take you right here and now" He smiled.

"But you won't. You enjoy the chase too much. Plus, your pride won't allowed you perused your own desires for me." then she smiled.

Suddenly they were both in flight and in a few seconds they were in Bulma's balcony.

She enter through the glass door, '_Man it really is cold_!' then she noticed that he had come in with her. She walked into her closet looking for warm clothes. She found fluffy pj pants and a tiny white tank top. Vegeta had left her room. "Mmm, I really thought that he would stay in here, maybe wanting the last word."

"You talking to yourself woman?" Vegeta was back in her room wearing only sweat pants.

"Ahh and there it is."

"You know I could see right through that shirt. You're provoking me," He walked into the room and then sat on her bed. "So you've studied me like a lab experiment, funny enough you have gathered data that it's surprisingly true. So it's only fair you grant me the same courtesy."

"What are you going to do? study me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I've already made my observation; despise my earlier understanding of you, you actually turned out to be more intelligent than I first gave you credit for." He said in a smirk.

"Well took you long enough to realized."

"Yes, and my experience in Namek with you was limited but the fact that you liked Zarbon points to the fact that you don't mind aliens... even if they are green." he said with a almost a disgusting tone. "Either way, though you could recognized my dilated pupils, I have such a bigger effect on you, I can almost taste your fear. It's pathetic." Now he was back to smirking.

Bulma walked towards him with arms crossed. "I've told you before, I'm not afraid of you Vegeta."

"No you're not. You're afraid of yourself. You're afraid of losing control. You don't know if you can trust yourself with me," he was now standing up. "Oh yes, your vitals get out of whack whenever I'm near." He had grabbed her chin, "Even now you're trying to contain your lust for me."

Bulma's arms remained crossed. "You might be thinking too high of yourself but then again that's nothing new."

Vegeta leaned in stopping right in front of her lips "Oh really.." His hot breath grazed her lips, they both appeared to be frozen in time.

"_Bulma_." He said in low whisper. Bulma was always known to be vain, but she had no idea that the sound of her own name would make her quiver. This time it was too much for Bulma to bear. She had launched at him, kissing him furiously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

'_Well this is new. I know we've only kiss once, so there's nothing more I can compare to. Either way this feels different_.' She was at lost at how eager his kisses felt. Like months of sexual frustrations were about to burst in a single kiss. Vegeta had taken a hold of Bulma's waist. The kiss became more intense as Bulma playfully sucked his bottom lip.

They stopped for air, for a few brief seconds when suddenly, "Oh my!" Bulma's mother's voice was heard from the door. Mrs. Brief quickly hurried off down the hall way.

"Oh lord.." Bulma groaned, Vegeta had stopped holding her and had back off to the other side of the room.

"She saw! The biggest blabber mouth in this planet saw! And I would know, 'cause she blabbered to me multiple times!" He said angrily.

"I'll deal with you and your rude comments in a second. I have to speak to my mother." Bulma left the room leaving Vegeta again frustrated in more than one way. '_I should be use to this nonsense by now_,' he thought.

'_I don't even know what I'm doing here._' He thought as he looked around Bulma's room. '_Do I even want this woman? Well yes but it's probably going to interfered with training, not to mention she's insufferable_.' Vegeta started to walk around the room. He made his way into Bulma's walk in closet. '_Still though, she's unbelievably attractive. That must be what's gotten me like this. Maybe I'll just take my fill..._' The closet was the side of a regular room filled with clothes, shoes and lingerie. There was a whole section just for bras. Vegeta made his way to them, looking at the funny undergarments curiously. '_Why does she even have these many? She doesn't even wear them half the time! Not that I'm complaining..._' His train of thought was interrupted by Bulma coming back into the room.

"Well what a surprise. Fled the scene again." Bulma hadn't notice Vegeta was still in her closet. He was about to come out, when she started speaking to herself again "Oh well, it's for the best. Yamcha killed the mood anyways." Bulma then laid on her bed.

_'Seriously! the pest? I'm gonna snapped him in two_!' Vegeta then walked out of her closet "Who kill the mood then?" He asked annoyed.

"The hell!" She yelled. "What were you doing in there?"

"Looking at your garments. Why do you have so many undergarments if you never wear any?"

Bulma saw red. "You PERVERT! Were you sniffing them too?!"

"What? Why would I do that? And why are you yelling woman?"

"Ugh! never mind!"She then let herself fall onto her pillows on her bed.

"So who kill the mood?" He pressed.

"Yamcha called. Wants to get together for the holidays. He invited me to dinner."

Royally pissed was not enough to describe how angry Vegeta was at the sound of these news. However, he didn't want Bulma to see that he was being affected by her words. At least not yet. _'If she's considering going back to him the hell with her_.' Vegeta shifted to walk out of the room without another word.

"Vegeta wait a minute!"

"I wait for no one!" He growled.

Bulma had now walked to her bedroom door. "Why are you leaving?" She asked

"You said it yourself; the pest killed the mood." With a wave he walked away with his arms crossed.

Bulma sighed, "ugh! how frustrating!" she walked back into her room. "Maybe I should just start actually dating." That night Bulma didn't sleep well.

Her eyelids felt heavy. It was hard to open her eyes, the light shone in rapidly. The smell of sea water was intensified by the chill that ran through her body, caused by the water hitting her. She tried getting up but the sand shifted under her weight, making her slip. She rubbed her eyes and noticed that she was on an empty beach. But it was different; the sand was brilliant crystals that were soft like cement. The waves were hitting the shore softly, and few feet away she saw a figure. Bulma rubbed her eyes again, then she notice that it was a half naked man waist deep in the water. She rubbed her eyes again trying to make out who it was. He had a muscular back, and crazy spiky hair.

"Goku?" she called out. The man suddenly turned around now staring at her with a sweet soft smile.

"My Bulma..." Goku said reaching out for her.

Though she was no where near him, she also reached for him. Suddenly he was in front of her about to grab her hand when POW! Out of no where, Vegeta had punched Goku in the face sending him flying backwards. She heard Goku's moans of pain as he hit the water.

Vegeta laughed evilly as he watch Kakarot fly backwards. "Now to deal with you," he said in devilish tone.

Bulma opened her eyes again. "Oh thank god... Just a stupid dream." She was back in her room, breathing hard and sweating. Bulma felt that a hot shower would be necessary to wash away that strange dream.

As the hot water splashed her body, she wonder why she had dreamed of Goku, '_out of all people. I mean I do find him attractive, but he's a married man! DAMN get a grip girl! UGH I need a date ASAP._'

Vegeta also had a rough night. With the mother walking in, and the pest being back in the picture, the amount of cock-blocking happening was of enormous proportion. He decided to skip his morning shower and breakfast and went directly to the gravity room.

His training went on for five hours straight that morning. Though he had intensify his training, he didn't feel any closer to his goal of achieving Super Saiyan status. The 500 times gravity was weighting on him heavier than usual. Frustrated he turned off the gravity multiplier. '_Damn that woman! this is all her fault. Her and her..._' He suddenly thought of the many barely-there outfits '_DISTRACTIONS_!' With a growled he grabbed a towel and threw it around his neck. _'I need to take care of this distraction. With or without her_.'

It was 11 am, Bulma walked out of the main building. She was wearing a pink mini strapless dress, with a plunging neck line, a mid crop black jacket, black sneaker, and she had curls in her hair. She glanced at the direction of Capsule 3. Shaking her head she quickly hurried off the property.

Once she had reach the street the popped a capsule that contained a red hover car. She hopped in and drove to a mall. Nothing cures a somewhat broken heart, more than shopping therapy. Arriving at the mall she smiled "Just what the doctor ordered." The first store she entered was a huge jewelry store. The clerk walked up to her asking if she needed help. Bulma smiled and she knew exactly what she wanted; the new line of designer jewelry. "Package the whole Westwood line." She said waving a black solid black credit card.

The clerk was in disbelieve, but he quickly complied with her request. Her smile grew wider as she watch the clerk wrap her shiny new toys. The jewelry was only the beginning. In a few hours she had explore many high end stores. The amount of stuff she had bought was becoming overwhelming. She looked down at her tired hands "Okay I'm pretty sure It's time to go back." Giddy she walked back to her the street were she popped back her red hover car.

She was done setting all her shopping bags in the car when "Hey B!" she heard his voice.

"Yamcha?"

"Long time no see" He was smiling, he was wearing a longs sleeve baby blue shirt and jeans. "Your mom said I could find you here. How ya doing'"

"I'm good. You're looking well." She said wanting to hop into her car but felt she might come off as rude. "Wait my mom told I'd be here? Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah, I never got an answer about dinner," He said scratching his head.

"Oh well, I don't know. I don't want Nira to get the wrong impression and-"

"She and I are over." For some reason this made Bulma's heart skip a beat.

"Oh well sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, anyways dinner?"

"Yamcha, look I don't want to bring weird feelings back up. I think it would be best if we kept our distance. Just a for a little while."

"Oh c'mon! is not like there someone else. Right B?" It was a legitimate question. "Wait don't tell me Halloween was actually for real? Are you actually with Vegeta?" Bulma didn't answer, she wasn't with him but she couldn't stop thinking about him she wondered if that counted. "Bulma what the hell? I died because of that short-monkey alien bastard!"

"Ape."

"What?" Yamcha was confused.

"He's not a monkey. Saiyans resemble apes, not monkeys" she said, Yamcha was irritating her.

"You're defending him?!" He yelled angrily.

"I'm correcting _you_. Difference. Anyways I'm out." Bulma quickly hopped in her car, "No to dinner Yamie" Bulma said mockingly, she drove off pissed off. With the wind in her hair and anger in the pit of her stomach, Bulma was driving aimlessly. "So tired of all this stupid guys. Need...Better...social activity!" She then knew exactly where she was going. '_5:30 pm, happy hour_' She pulled over the first bar she saw.

It was a high end bar. The type where a beer would cost as much as an entree. Bulma entered the bar noticing that it was filled with a ton of suits. She sat at the bar asking for Manhattan "Bourbon, not whiskey, with a twist please"

"A woman who drinks like a man, how refreshing." Bulma's heart again skipped a beat. No one called her woman except... as she turned around she notice that it was not who she was hoping it would be.

No, it was a tall man in a blue suit. He was extremely handsome, black hair, blue eyes, model like features. Maybe he had just walked out of sexy calendar shoot. He sat next to her ordering the same thing. "So having one hell of a week?" He asked flashing a smile.

She smiled back "You couldn't even imagine." They continued their conversation over drinks. Though they had talked for almost two hours Bulma couldn't remember any of it. She was starting to feel guilty, this very handsome man was putting forward the effort yet all she could think about was that stupid ape!

"So who's the guy?" Bulma was suddenly caught off guard.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"Listen, I can have anyone I want without even being interesting. Yet here you are ignoring my advances. There's gotta be another guy or girl hey no judgement!" He smile again.

"It's that obvious huh?" She said finishing her last drink. "Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," also finishing his drink.

Bulma nodded and begun her life story. She told him about meeting Goku and the adventures they went on. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the fact that she had been holding in feelings that she couldn't share with anyone else.

"So do you feel like you missed out?" He asked as soon as Bulma finished her story.

"Missed out on what?"

"You know, missed out with your friend Son Guko?" He struggled with the name.

Bulma had never thought about it. She remembered the first time she saw Goku all grown up. She had found him incredibly handsome and tall. Goku had always been so strong and so kind. "Hmm, maybe. Either way he's like a little brother to me now." She was blushing.

"Well then, why don't you just tell your house guest how you feel?"

That was an interesting question. She knew the answer; pride. She sighed, "I don't do the chasing." Bulma said smiling.

"That's probably true, but it seems like neither does he." The handsome man got up from the bar staring at Bulma "You guys might be the perfect pair, and you may not happen. So what's more important, your happiness or your pride?" He then put one of her curls behind her ear. "Goodbye Ms. Brief" Bulma didn't say anything as she watch the stranger walk away. "Ma'am that will be 55,000 Zennies" The bartender said. Bulma quickly came back to reality. He had stuck her with the bill! '_And I didn't even get his number_' she chuckled.

Vegeta had stopped his training two hours early. He hurried off to shower. '_The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can concentrate entirely on my goal_.' He thought finishing his shower. He had a closet full of civilian clothes that Bulma had giving him. Interestingly enough, Vegeta had a good earthling fashion sense. He grabbed a pair of khakis pants, and a long sleeve black shirt. _'She's still not here_.' He growled silently "With or without her." He left the compound flying off to downtown.

Arriving in less than a few minutes, Vegeta notice that the woman was near. '_But if seek her out she'll think that she has the upper hand. I can't let that happen_.' He then saw the high end ice cream shop. '_that place is like a breathing ground for earth females. Probably my best bet to find companionship_.' The prince went inside regretting it immediately.

He was about to walk away when a blue haired woman walked up to him. She looked like Bulma but she seemed younger, with a bigger chest and extremely short dress, _'I can probably see her hymen if tilt my head_,' he smiled at his own vulgarity. "Hey cutie, looking at the menu."she asked him.

Vegeta looked at the female talking to him, "You have adequate body proportions" He said glancing up down. "And I need a distraction" he said flashing a sexy smile.

All she could do was stare. One of the sexiest man she had ever seen in her life, wearing designer clothing, just asked her out. "Let me get my coat." she said breathlessly. The new blue haired minx waved goodbye to a table full of other females.

As they walked out of the shop, he notice that this was the second decision he had regretted. This new woman wouldn't stop talking and he didn't want to take her by force. "So that's how I danced with a turtle."

"Uh-huh." Was all he could say. Vegeta was trying to figure where he and this new talkative woman could relieve some tension. But the more she talked the more he wanted to blast her into oblivion.

"You're such a good listener. And you're so handsome. I'm a really lucky girl since you decided to pick me up." They had stopped in front of a park. "Oh wow look at all the lights" She said pointing at the decorated trees around the park. "I always wanted a first kiss here." That brought Vegeta back to reality, before he could do anything, she had leaned in kissing him.

The kiss was dry and had no passion behind it. '_She might as well be a goddamn machine_.' He quickly ended the kiss and started to walk away. The girl was left paralyzed, "Hey where are you going?" She asked watching him walk away.

"I was mistaken, your inadequacy is almost painful. " It was official. He had to have the woman. The original blue haired woman.

"You can't just kiss me and walk away!"

"Watch me." He was fighting the urge to punch her.

"No I mean it! You're going to treat me like a lady!" She had grabbed his arm.

Vegeta stopped and looked at her, "you're about to become a wish earthling." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Honey I found you!" Vegeta hadn't notice that Bulma had been watching him for a few minutes.

"Honey?" Vegeta and his almost date said in unison.

"Sorry I took so long, but we can leave now. I'm sure you're starving." Bulma was obviously trying to diffuse the situation.

"Hey lady. Your boyfriend and I are on a date and you interrupted our first kiss!" The almost Bulma double said.

"First, we have an open relationship, jealousy doesn't look good on me. Second, you kissed him. Third, why don't you go away and find some dolls to play with, before I put my sneakers right up your slutty ass!" Both Vegeta and the new girl were stunned.

"I won't stop her," Vegeta said in a chuckled. The girl was obviously startled. She scuttled off in a mix of both anger and fear.

"She was about to become a wish? Vegeta what the hell?!"

"What? someone could wish her back to life." He said in a smile. Bulma couldn't help but smile back.

"So blue hair must be your fetish," Bulma said, her smile growing wider.

"I loved how you worded your threats by the way. It was almost saiyan like." He said changing the subject, and walking towards her.

"She was right you know. This place is beautiful. And she was a little number, I could see why you picked her."

"She can't even compare to the original." Vegeta said in an almost inaudible whisper. He about to lean in fro a kiss when Bulma backed off. "Woman what now?!" He roared.

"You just kissed that little harlot. I don't want to be your sloppy seconds." Vegeta couldn't comprehend what she was saying. "Think about it this way; If you had just seem me kissing Goku, would you want to kiss me right after?"

"You've kissed Kakarot!?" He screamed.

"What? No! Hypothetically!"

"Oh. Hmmp Well I see your point." He sighed, "how do we fix this?"

"Fix what?" she asked

"I'm not one to be well verse in this," Vegeta said blushing."But, um, er.." Vegeta couldn't figured out what he wanted to fix. Well he knew but didn't want to say it.

Bulma was smiling evilly as she watched him struggle with words. "I know exactly how we can fix our situation." She said grabbing his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A very special thanks to **Jokomalo**, **JPM **and **JMP **for being my very first reviews. I'm really happy you guys enjoy my work. You guys are all f*cking awesome =]

I really enjoy reading your comments. The good, the bad, and the ugly, I'm just happy someone is actually reading XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Let's go on a date," she suggested smiling.

"Woman, I just finished one, I don't feel like going on another one."

"Oh c'mon, you were with that girl for like 10 minutes. You can't even count that as a date." Bulma said.

"Are you sure it was just 10 minutes? it felt like three hours." Vegeta expressed sounding sincere.

"Nope just 10." She said shaking her head.

"Fine, if you're going to insist in a pre-mating ritual, then I have a few conditions."

"You make it sound primitive." She said smiling.

"First, I'm starved so we must eat." Bulma nodded, dinner was on her plan as well. "Second, I destroyed two training bots," Bulma's smile had turned into a frowned. "And I don't want to hear your bitching about having to fix them." He finished.

She pouted, "Fine! But you're not allow to bitch about the date then."

"Hmnp." He turned his head away. As far as Bulma was concern he had just agreed. She wondered how this whole arrangement was going pan out. Looking up at him he seemed not that annoyed. _'Oh gosh, maybe this is mistake,_' she thought wondering what they should do next. Then, Vegeta did something that left her surprise and gave her a glimmer of hope... He extended his arm for her to hold on to. With wide eyes and a smile she grabbed his arm. "Where to?" he asked.

Bulma was glad she didn't have to explain the concept of a date to him. "There's a nice place just a few-" before she could finished she remembered who she was with. "Actually there's a place past the park." She said, walking in hand with him was giving her a feeling she hadn't felt in a really long time. Months of attraction, lust, sexual frustration, and desire couldn't match up to what Bulma was feeling at this very moment; butterflies.

They arrived at a buffet restaurant. It was a place where people wouldn't judge how the hungry saiyan ate. '_Well maybe they would, but at least he had to serve his own food, and not exhaust a poor waiter_.' Bulma thought as she watch Vegeta filled another plate. '_Oh god we're gonna be here all night_.' After a few long moments of watching him eat, Vegeta had started to slow down. '_Well I guess it's time for dinner talk_' She cleared her throat, "so space pirate. What was that like?"

Suddenly Vegeta stopped eating all together. "You've never ask about my past. Why are you asking now woman?"

"Um, I was trying to make dinner conversation" she said trying to sound innocent.

"Why?"

"Because! it's what people do on a date," she sounded a bit angry.

"Huh." He then continued eating.

"What do saiyans do on a date, anyways?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Saiyans don't date." He said through a mouth full.

"Yeah, I should have figured." She said in disappointment.

"Well at least not the ones I knew. My planet was destroyed when I was young. I didn't get well versed in our reproduction."

"Hmm, I wonder if you would have had an arrange marriage..." Bulma said twirling her hair.

"No one is going to tell me who to mate!" He barked.

"Maybe not today, but you don't know what would have happened if Frieza hadn't been a dick, and blown up your home planet. You come from royalty Vegeta. I'm guessing that when you reach reproduction age, your father would have arrange some formal ball, where you would have met the fairest in the land." Bulma took a sip of her wine.

"You're romanticizing the idea, woman." Vegeta had clear his plate now.

"Yeah, how so?" She was gulping her wine now.

"Saiyans found strength appealing, not beauty like in this world. Saiyans looked for strong warrior in both males and females, as companions. Their lives revolved around constant battles." He was now drinking his wine.

"Interesting. Does that mean saiyans didn't have sex that often? Maybe only for reproduction purposes?" This made Vegeta choke a little on his wine. "I don't mean to be rude. It's my scientific curiosity coming through." She smiled.

Vegeta sighed, "I don't really have much to go on, but if Raditz and Nappa are the examples, then their escapades would make saiyans- what your mother called the turtle hermit when he was here a few weeks ago."

"Degenerate hornballs?" Vegeta nodded, then they both shared a moment laughter. They had finished their dinner. Bulma was surprised that it had been relatively speaking- a pleasant experience.

They left the restaurant, Bulma smiling and Vegeta with a full stomach. Well, almost full. However, Bulma was nervous about what they would do next. '_Damn I have no idea where we can go now! I didn't think we actually make it pass dinner_,' Bulma was looking around the city trying to figure out her next move.

"Woman, are you looking for something?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"No?" she answered, 'A club? Vegeta dancing? maybe not the best idea. A coffeehouse? I don't think Vegeta's ever tasted coffee. A bar? Oh god this going to be awkward.' She bit her bottom lip in frustration.

"If you're done not looking for anything, then we can get going," Vegeta suddenly swiped Bulma off her feet and suddenly took flight. It was the end of December, they were a few feet above ground and Bulma was wearing a mini dress, however she didn't want to complain about the temperature. Thankfully Vegeta wasn't flying that fast, she couldn't even see his aura.

She then looked around and notice that they were going the opposite way of Capsule Corp. "So where are we heading?"

"A quiet a place." He said. They were flying past the city, soon they arrived at a plateau that over look West City on the right and the beach to the left. Vegeta let Bulma go, she noticed the beautiful scenery.

"Wow! I didn't know this place existed. Why are we here?"

"I told you I needed a quiet place. I come here to think sometimes." Vegeta sat on the ground looking up at the sky. There was something strange about tonight. Though he was only looking to satisfied his sexual appetite and loneliness, there was something that had change in him. _'Seeing that purple haired brat turn super saiyan with Kakarot..._' He was angrily thinking. It had only filled him with more rage, it didn't make sense. _'I'm the goddamn prince! I should have reached my potential by now! Instead here I am enjoying myself on a date_' He sighed. Bulma sat next to him looking up at the stars. '_If the purple haired brat wouldn't have warned us, I would have died; leaving what behind? No mate, no legacy_.' He then looked down at the blue haired minx. She was shivering, but hadn't said anything. "Come closer woman," He signal for her to cuddle up to him which she quickly did. Vegeta power up a just a bit, bringing out his aura and raising his body temperature.

She got zapped slightly as the crackling aura surrounded both of them, but it wasn't a bad sensation. It was literally electrifying. "Maybe you're right. Perhaps my father would have arrange a marriage for me. If something good came out of my people's genocide is that I'm able to retain my choice for a mate." He said looking at her. Then softly a smile, not a smirk curved his mouth.

After a few moments, the temperature had dropped again. His aura was no longer able to calm her shivering nerves now. Vegeta sighed as he got up and picked Bulma back up. "We're going home now." He said as they took flight again. This time he flew much faster, they were at Capsule Corp. in a few moments.

Vegeta dropped Bulma off at her balcony, he was about to leave when-"hey do you want to- er come in?" Bulma felt silly asking.

"Yes, I'm going in. What are you asking woman?"

"No I mean," she then sighed. "Just come here" She said opening her balcony door, without a complain Vegeta followed.

Vegeta sat on Bulma's bed taking off his shoes. He watch the woman go into her closet. She came back, Bulma had taken off her sneakers and her jacket. She then sat next to him. "Tonight was something else huh?" Vegeta nodded in agreement. He then looked at her and realized how short her dress actually was. Bulma then grabbed a remote that was on her nightstand and pressed a few bottoms. The lights soften. "So if you had to choose a mate, what would you look for in her?"

"I don't know how to answer that."

"Well who would you want as a mother of your children?"

"I don't know how to answer that either, woman. But I do know one thing..." He was suddenly on top of her. She blushed rapidly, "I know that the garment you're wearing is basically an invitation" He said grabbing her face.

Though, he was making her flush, she didn't want him to have the upper hand "Oh honey, this is just a cute dress, If you let me go I'll show you a real invitation." She said seductively. This definitely peeked his interest. He got off her, she quickly got up and went to her closet. '_He seemed me naked before, I really have to do something to impress him. I guess I can just go out there all naturel, no that would be too predictable._' She continued to look through her closet.

_'I wonder what she meant by that. Perhaps she'll just come out nude_' His thoughts were interrupted by Bulma exiting the closet. She was wearing a black satin robe. "How is this better? It's longer than the garment you were just-" Then before he could finish his sentence, she dropped the robe reveling her 'invitation'. It was a red lacy number. The transparent clothing that was now adorning her body was the biggest tease that he had seen her wear. It made no sense! He had seen her naked before, why was this measly transparent garment making him feel all hot and bother.

"Speechless?" She grinned, putting her hands on her hips. She stuck out her chest, as his eyes widened.

"I always have something to say woman." He got up and walked towards her. "If you think you're going to temp me with- Oh screw it!" He suddenly picked her up and then, they were both on the bed in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would like to give a very special thanks to **JPM **and **LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta **for leaving reviews. You guys are f*cking awesome. Also thank you so much to all my new followers.

A quick response to the Maron speculation; I purposely omitted the young blue haired woman's name. I wanted you guys to make your own conclusion on that tiny detail.

I also would like to thank my international audience. It is so cool that people around the world are actually reading my work. I kinda made it into a little competition; Canada and Australia are tied while the United Kingdom is closing in. So Happy International Hunger Games of View Everybody XD

Finally, sorry for the short chap. The holidays are cramping by writing hours, but I promise chap six will be a steamy one ;)

Happy Holidays everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Vegeta had dropped Bulma on the bed. Pinning her hands behind her head, Vegeta now stared at the body underneath him. The appetite for her grew, as he saw her start to squirm. He then lowered his head to her ear, "Finally." she quivers, as the vibration of his voice made its way down her spine.

"You're going to tease me like that?" she asked him through a smile.

"ME tease YOU? Woman you have been a giant tease since I've been here!" He growled, making his way to her shoulders where her red straps laid. His hands then grabbed the center of her bra. With a swift move the red lacy number was ripped in two.

"Aw Vegeta! That was my one of my favorites" she wined.

"I much prefer you like this," he was on top of her admiring the gorgeous specimen underneath him. Her breast were expose, his head dove onto her chest, he was doing a mixture of kisses and nibbles. Bulma then did something she had been dying to do for some time; She ran her hand through his unruly hair. It was surprisingly soft.

Bulma then grabbed the bottom of his shirt and helped him get the shirt over his head. Exposing his scarred up chest. The battle scars made Vegeta seem more manly for whatever reason.

"And I prefer you like this" She whispered. Then he kissed her furiously. As their lips met, she felt a warm sensation started to make its way down her body. Her desire grew as she touch his muscular chest. She grazed each scar tenderly.

He noticed that his pants became uncomfortably tight. He was looking to relive this uncomfortable sensation. It had been a while since Vegeta had gotten this far with a female, though he wanted to take his time and actually enjoy the foreplay, his desires grew too much for him to take it slow. Breaking the kiss, he made his way down her neck sucking it roughly. Then with a quick motion her panties had been ripped in two.

"I don't even care anymore" she said looking at the red fabric pieces.

"I want to hear you ask for it" He said as he eagerly kissed her stomach, and unbuckled his pants, she let a small moan escape her lips. "Say it." She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult to denied his request, "Say it!" He commanded loudly.

At first she growled, because she knew she was going to be defeated.

Then Bulma decided that her own needs were too much to bear. "Fine! I want it!"

"Yea thought so..." And in seconds she felt him impale her. She was no virgin, yet she was in some pain. Nothing that she couldn't handle of course. After the pain soon came the pleasure. Bulma started moaning in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

'_Oh my god! Finally! This feels amazing_!' He thought as he made in and out movements. The faster he went the louder she moaned. '_If she keeps this up, I won't be able to-_' Then Bulma did something that almost brought him to climax. She started screaming his name in a fiery passion.

'_God he's going so fast,_' she then squeezed the bedsheets. '_I think I'm going_..' Then out of the top of her lungs she moaned his name one last time. It was like an explosion of pleasure. In the midst of everything she hadn't notice that he had climax as well. He dropped on top of her for a few seconds then promptly rolled over. They both let out a sighed. '_Wow. That was amazing._' She thought feeling exhausted.

Bulma wake up next morning by herself. She was naked, her hair was a mess, she was sweaty and sticky '_Ugh, I need a shower._' She said looking down at herself. Then she looked over to her left. It wasn't even warm. If it hadn't been for the evidence in her body, she might have thought that it was a dream . '_A strange dream... A sexy strange dream_.' She smiled. Bulma made her way to her bathroom. '_Ew ew ew I'm dripping_!' She quickly entered the bathtub and turned the hot water on. She started to think about the last time that she had slept with someone, and had waken up by herself. '_What should I expect... Well maybe at least to wake up next to him, it's not like I'm waiting for flowers_.' Then she realized who she was thinking about, "I'm lucky if he says hi next time I see him." She said soaking in the hot water.

Vegeta had waken extremely early that day. He saw the Bulma was still asleep next to her. Then it all came to him. '_This might have consequences._' He silently got off the bed and headed straight for the GR. Within a few hours Vegeta had hit 450 times gravity. He was feeling lighter than usual. However, his stomach was rumbling. After a somewhat successful training session he made his way down to the main kitchen. He didn't know whether he wanted to run into Bulma or not. Either way he was starving.

Half of him wanted to see him, the other half wanted to avoid her at all cost. Before he went into the kitchen he notice that her presence was much further inside the compound. Then Vegeta felt that it was more than just half of him that wanted to see her. As he grabbed a plate of food from the kitchen bots, he found himself wishing that the woman would come to see him. "Oh god, I'm becoming as soft as Kakarot" He said under his breath. He ate more than necessary, trying to filled the a weird empty feeling.

After his breakfast he scanned for Bulma to see where she was. '_A few yards away, below the center she's in her lab,_' he thought. Vegeta didn't want to seem like he was looking for her. So instead of actually going to talk to her, he went back to training. Though he went back to training there was still a nagging feeling that he couldn't shake.

Bulma was indeed in her lab. She was working on the training bots Vegeta had wrecked. '_A deal's a deal_,' Bulma thought looking at the messed up bots. It was a few hours before she finished fixing one bot. '_Man he really did a number on this things,_' she said looking down at the other mangled bot.

By the time she was done fixing all the bots, the sun had already gone down. "I don't even want take this back to the gravity chamber." She said looking at her work proudly.

"Are you avoiding someone?" Said a voice from the lab's entrance.

Bulma saw Vegeta entered the lab. "Hey you." Bulma didn't know how awkward she was going to feel seeing him.

"Again, avoiding someone?" He said walking towards her.

"No. I just don't you breaking these bad boys again." She said looking down at the bots.

Vegeta was uncomfortably close to her. Bulma hadn't move from her table. "Hmph. Who would have guessed you would have kept your word." He said looking at her work.

"Why wouldn't I?" She sounding mad.

For some reason hearing her voice in an angry tone, work Vegeta up. "You're pretty lazy sometime, woman." He said smirking.

"So I guess you're just gonna ignore what happened last night?" Bulma asked bluntly.

Caught off guard Vegeta no longer was smirking. "What, you want to repeat it?" He asked flashing a sexy smile.

Bulma was now facing him. A few inches from his face she smiled. "I really thought you wouldn't want to see me after we had sex."

He backed up a few inches, "honestly, I didn't think I wanted to see you again. But like in many things in life, I was mistaken." He said looking slightly up.

"Hmm, welp. I'm glad you're not being weird about this," she said tucking in a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Why would I be weird about this?"

"Because! you're like a fraternity bro! If you were a human you'd probably have sex with a girl and never call her again, and then brag about it online!" Bulma said with a grin.

He then grabbed her from her lab stool and put her on top of her table. "Well there was no monetary transaction that took place. I didn't take you by force. It was a mutual action." He then smirked again.

"Are you telling me this because you want to do it again?" She asked looking down at him from the table. Then he extended his head to kiss her neck. "Um, you know anyone can just walk in. There are no restric-" she couldn't finish because of the furious kisses that she was receiving.

Vegeta suddenly stopped, making Bulma say "aw. What's up?"

"Listen woman, there is something we must discuss."

"And I thought you wouldn't be a talker." She teased.

"If we're going to continued this...whatever this is, I like you to remain exclusive. I've told you before I don't share."

"Is this your way of asking me out?" She asked tilting her head.

"I mean it woman! I want you all to myself." He whispered, then he went back to kissing her neck.

"Ugh you're like a walking cliche," she said giggling.

Vegeta stopped again looking at entrance of the lab. "What's up now?" Bulma said, then she looked at the entrance and suddenly Dr. Brief walked in.

"Hi honey. Bulma you shouldn't be sitting on your lab table." Dr. Brief said.

Bulma hopped off the table, she didn't want her father to see that she was flushed. Vegeta had walked to a corner, he was leaning against the wall with arm crossed.

"What's going on dad? A little late for you to be up." Bulma said to her father.

"I just wanted to ask you about new year." Her dad said handing her a black invitation.

"Oh dad. I almost forgot about it." Bulma said grabbing the fancy invitation.

"I knew you would, with everything you got going on" Dr Brief clear his throat looking at Vegeta. "Anyways I'm gonna get going. Night Vegeta." Dr Brief waved at the saiyan and promptly left.

Vegeta read the invitation on Bulma's hand. "Another party? What are you guys celebrating this time?" He asked walking back towards her.

"The new year. When the Earth does a complete circle around the sun. It's time for new beginnings, goals, and resolutions." She said smiling.

"You humans are so frivolous."

"Oh come on Vegeta! In a few years we might all die! We might as well enjoy ourselves."

She had a point. In two years the end of the world was going to be upon them. '_She's so carefree, it's so puzzling. I mean we could all die and she's acting like there's nothing going on..._' Vegeta pondered about Bulma's strange yet carefree attitude. "I know you're not wrong, but I just- I- I'm not sure how to enjoy myself. I used destroyed planets for fun. Now I have to adjust to this earth living, and I'm not sure how."

"Wow Vegeta."

"What woman?"

"I never thought you open up to me like this." She gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah, that makes two us." He said looking away.

"Well if you let me, I can help you adjust." This time it was Bulma who put her arms around his neck.

"You never answer me woman. Will you be exclusive or not?"

"Mmm, I don't know. Will you come to this party with me?" Bulma asked him. Suddenly he looked disgusted, surely he had better things than to mingle with earthlings... again! "If you say no, I will be force to find someone else to go with." At this point she had dropped her arms from around his neck.

"This isn't up for debate woman." He said crossing his arm.

"No it isn't." Bulma retorted. Crossing her arms she wasn't about to give in to his silly demands without getting anything in return.

Vegeta was becoming increasingly upset. '_Why is she putting such an emphasizes on this?_' He paced up to her with his arms crossed as well. "You're such a distraction woman." With that he was out of the lab. Bulma watched him go without a word.

"Ugh! and you're a lunkhead!" Bulma yelled after the door had closed behind him.

Vegeta was back to training the next morning. Back to 450 times gravity, Vegeta felt that his training had reach a limit. The intensity of his training was becoming madding, between his obsession with Kakarot and the constant presence of the woman, it was becoming clear that Earth might not be the place for him to be.

His body felt like it might split in two, yet he was no closer to reaching the Legend. At night his dream would hunt him with taunts of the golden gods, that were Kakarot and the purple haired brat. And during the days other things would taunt him, Bulma's skimpy outfits being the primary ones. Ever since he gave her that ultimatum about exclusivity, they had been distant with one another.

New year was approaching fast and Bulma had no date. Vegeta hadn't spoken to her in a few days. '_Maybe it was just a one night stand._' She thought looking over at Capsule 3. It was difficult to tell, '_But if it was a one nightstand then why would he had demanded me not see other people? Is not like he made the distinction that he was going to remain exclusive!_' Bulma suddenly felt anger.

Unknowingly the two stubborn lovers had become angry at one another without even speaking to each other. Their thoughts of each other warped their opinions. Before Bulma knew it was New Year's eve and Bulma was dateless... again.

For the evening she had dressed herself in strapless black cocktail dress. She had put her hair in a messy bun. She was wearing black high heels with a beautiful diamond necklace. It was the perfect outfit to excite any man she could meet. Any man beside the one she actually wanted to impress. '_Better just head to the party_' She sighed.

Vegeta felt the gathering of earthlings inside Capsule Corp. The day that the woman wanted to get together had come, and he hadn't giving her any hints that he was going to be present. However, there was an unusual power level in the compound that was making Vegeta uncomfortable. He knew very well who it was. Vegeta still had an hour of training left, but tonight he decided to cut it short.

Bulma was sitting on a table by herself with a cocktail in hand. "Hey B." Bulma heard a familiar voice.

"Yamcha?" Bulma turned around and saw her ex. He was wearing navy blue slacks and a long sleeve white shirt.

"How's your life? Haven't talk to you since you turned me down for dinner. No hard feelings though. I miss you B." Yamcha sat down next to her.

"Yea, I miss talking to you." Bulma chose her words carefully.

Meanwhile Vegeta hopped in the shower, and quickly hopped out. He grabbed a pair of black slacks and a bottom up white dress shirt. He was quickly approaching the atrium where the big bouncer was once again guarding the entrance.

"Prince Vegeta right?" The giant bouncer asked.

Vegeta nodded, the giant bouncer quickly let him. It was like the bouncer could sense Vegeta's urgency. He arrived at the party noticing that the woman was talking to none other than the pest. "Of course she is. It's goddamn dejavu!" He said angrily under his breath. "Wait a moment," Vegeta notice her demeanor. She was leaning her face on her hand. Resting on the table, swirling her martini she almost seem annoyed. Then suddenly Yamcha put his hand on Bulma's expose knee. Bulma smile at Yamcha and whisper something at him.

In a seconds Vegeta was in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews. Also thank you so much to my new followers and the peeps that fav the story. You guys are all f*cking awesome!

Quick shout out to my international audience Canada is in the lead, the United Kingdom and Spain coming in second and third, kicking Australia to fourth place 0.o. Of course there are many more contenders in the mix, so happy hunger games of views. It's really fun to see which country likes the story best!

Finally I am working on a different V/B that doesn't follow the three year story line. So Everyone be in the lookout for that.

Anyways, hopefully I'll be able to update before the new year. If not Happy New Year everybody!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Vegeta was staring at the ex lovers, he was so angry, you could see one of his vain pop around his forehead. He didn't want to speak since whatever words he would say, it would just sound more like a bark than actual speech. So Vegeta simmered in anger for a few seconds.

The ex lovers looked at the saiyan in a bit of confusion. Bulma was no longer swirling her drink, she was looking at Vegeta. He had on a surprisingly nice outfit. "What's up saiyan butt?" Bulma broke the awkward silence, with an awkward question.

Yamcha's hand had yet to move. Vegeta was well aware of this fact. He had a bit of a fixed glare on Bulma's knee. Is not like Bulma had made any effort to remove Yamcha's hand. "What is the pest doing here?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"I told you I'd be force to find a date if you didn't want to come with!" Bulma lied. She hadn't plan anything, Vegeta just happen to walk in at the right time.

"Who are you here with B?" Yamcha asked. Bulma quickly gave him a sour look 'Don't ruin this for me you idiot!' she thought. "Oooooh." He winked at her.

"You know what pest... I'm pretty sick of seeing your ugly mug around, get your filthy hand off the woman's knee!" He barked.

This is when Bulma got frustrated. She had gotten up at this point. Staring straight into his eyes, "You have no right of telling Yamcha anything!"

"Yea!" Yamcha said.

"Shut up Yamcha." Bulma said still staring at Vegeta."What are you doing here anyways?"

"I sense the weakling, wanted to be sure you weren't misbehaving." He said with a smirk.

"Oh I've been a very bad girl..." Then Bulma was smirking.

Yamcha felt a his stomach turn, "ugh can you guys stop flirting."

"Shut up!" They both said in unison.

"You know what! I don't need this!" Yamcha said loudly, suddenly he was gone.

They stared at the fleeing ex. Vegeta was angry at the woman for being with him, and Bulma was piss that he was acting like such a possessive prick. However, it was a nice change a pace for her. Yamcha had been such a pushover, that this twisted attitude of Vegeta's was working for.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Do I need an explanation to be around my own compound?" he said looking away.

"No, but you do need an explanation for being here; in this party, when you specifically told me you weren't coming."

"I never said I wasn't coming."

"Seriously who gets you?"

"Woman, you look... revealed." He said eying her up.

"Thanks, I think. You look nice. So why are you here?"

"I thought you were smarter than this woman." He said leaning against the closest wall.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't the fact that I'm here tell you something?" Bulma looked at him. He was right; Vegeta had agreed to exclusivity, as well as the fact that he had actually done something that Bulma needed him to do. She had no idea that he actually might be reliable. She started to blush at the thought that she might actually be unofficially in a couple.

She smiled at him, "You're right. Are you hungry?" He nodded and they both left to the refreshment table.

It was a few long moments of waiting for him to stop eating. Bulma couldn't help but smile at how eager he always seem every time he touch food. It was almost midnight, everyone started gathering at the center of the room where a giant golden ball with a countdown was.

"What's going?" He asked her with a mouth full of appetizers.

"It's almost midnight."

"So?"

"So, everyone counts till midnight to celebrate the new year."

"Again, you tradition are strange, woman." He had finished his plate of appetizers and was on his 6th glass of wine.

"There is also another tradition that happens at midnight." She was on her third glass. "You're suppose to kiss the person your with." He instantly blushed.

"In front all this people! How crude."

"Don't worry everyone will be kissing their dates. Why do you think I wanted you to come in the first place?" She was now blushing.

Then people all around them staring at the giant golden ball, started to count down in unison.

Bulma was feeling flushed. Was she suppose to tell him when to kiss her? "10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!" She looked at the giant descending golden ball which started to light up. Everyone started to cheer and then the couples started to pair up.

Then in a what it seems like a slow motion movement, Vegeta grabbed her face and pulled it onto his, pulling her into a deep kiss.

It was a bit unexpected, so she kept her eyes open. She noticed that his eyes were indeed closed. He was into it; he could bitch all he wanted, it didn't erase the fact that he liked kissing her. Even if it was in front of everyone, though no one was actually watching.

After a few seconds he broke the kiss looking away, obviously blushing. Bulma smiled at his innocence, though he was no where near being innocent. She couldn't help but ask him to come back to her room.

The next morning, once again she had waken up alone. It was almost like dejavu. Her hair was messy, she felt sticky, sore and she was completely nude. "Well, at least it was a fun night." Bulma laid back on her pillow. She didn't feel like getting up just yet.

In Capsule 3, Vegeta had already started his daily training. He was nearing the 500 times multiplier, yet he felt no where near his goal. Anger started to build inside, "Why? why had Kakarot achieved what I cannot?" He said angrily. He was suddenly standing still. "Why can't I reach my goal!?" He was now yelling. Then he sighed, 'I guess it's time.'

Bulma had finally gotten up. She had showered and had gone to the kitchen to grabbed some breakfast. She was eating a cereal when Vegeta walked in. "Mornin'" She said smiling.

"Woman we need to talk." He said sitting down in front of her. "I have to go." He said looking away from her. "There are just too many distractions around here."

"Okay, where are you going?" Vegeta was surprised at her answer/question.

"That's none of your concern woman."

"No I think it is, or else you wouldn't have come and told me about your plans."

He suddenly made a fist with his right hand, 'damn this woman and her logic.' He sighed, "I'm off to another planet."

"You're leaving Earth? Vegeta what the hell?!" Bulma yelled, "I can't believe you're actually leaving the planet! What, the androids scare you off or something?" She was clearly upset.

"How dare you insinuate that?" He was now yelling as well.

"Then why the hell are you leaving the freaking planet?!"

"I'm not finding what I'm looking for woman! With you and your several traditions and celebrations and tiny outfits, are really puncturing a hole in my concentration!" There was a visible vain popping out of his right hand.

She was taken back by his anger. "When will you be back?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. But I promise you this; when I come back I will have reached my goals. Wait for that. " He placed himself right in front of her. He had never said goodbye before, so Vegeta was a bit confuse on what he was doing.

"Okay, I'll wait for you." This confused him even more. He had never asked her to wait fro him, however he felt as though correcting her would just be more trouble than he wanted. He smiled and walked away.

It had felt surreal. The whole escape, breaking off her miserable relationship, filling the void with a sexy alien, whom not only was emotionally detach, but had a serious pride issue. It had been a whole months since she last had spoken to him. She didn't want to concern herself with his whereabouts. Bulma felt that if she did, she would feel weak.

Instead, Bulma dove deep in her work. For the next few weeks she would spend all of her time in the lab, being antisocial as possible. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, she just wanted the time to pass as fast as possible. She was like an angstsy teenage girl.

January came and went, still no sign of Vegeta. Valentine's day was soon approaching and Bulma found herself dateless once again. She was again in her lab wearing a black mini to combat the notion that woman should wear red during this week. She was working on a chip that would allow more matter conversion inside a capsule. However, she was having a hard time getting the conversion to work just right. A lot of the time it would crush the matter instead of compacting it.

A knock was heard at the lab door. Bulma felt butterflies for a few seconds, then the feeling quickly vanished when she realized it was her father walking in. "Hey dad. What's up?"

"Hi honey, I just wanted to give you the alpha schematics." Dr. Brief handed Bulma a set of blue prints.

"The originals? What are you doing with these?"

"Well, the original concept that you drew is in there. Maybe when the chip went through redesign we missed something. I know you've been struggling to try to finish it. Anyhow, I'll leave my cell on if you need anything." Her father handed her the blue prints and begun to walk away.

"Wait dad, where are you off to?"

"Um, honey I have to take your mother to dinner."

"Why? You guys never go to dinner unless it's to celebrate something-" suddenly it dawned on her. Bulma had lost track of time so badly that she hadn't notice that it WAS Valentine's day. "Oh crap. Okay dad have fun." Her father smiled and left the lab. Bulma sighed, she couldn't concentrate on the papers that her father had giving her.

She sat alone in her lab feeling once again like a teenage girl with a crush. 'I wonder what he's up to...?' She thought playing with a nearby pen. "Ugh I can't focus! Screw this I'm going out!" It was almost eight o'clock when Bulma was out of Capsule Corp. She drove around West City for a while. Most restaurants were covered in red decoration in honor of the silly holiday. She then saw an a dark restaurant at the edge of the city with a black neon sign that read "Come protest Valentine's."

Bulma parked her red convertible, and started to walk towards the entrance of the restaurant. Before she walked in, she noticed a lot of women were in there wearing all black. She looked down at her black mini and again felt silly. "I'm too old for this crap." She smiled and decided not to go in. Before she could pop her car back up, there was a rather suspicious looking man next to the restaurant.

"Hey sweetie, if you don't have a date you can always go home with me." The greasy man smiled.

This made Bulma's stomach turn in disgust. "No thanks pal."

"oh c'mon babe. You might be a bit older than the girls I usually go home with but you're still kinda hot." There are no words to describe the anger that had risen in her.

She walked close to him and stared right into his eyes "Is that so?"

The stranger suddenly felt nervous, "Um sure babe." He said with a shaky laugh.

"Listen you disgusting pig: first I wouldn't go with you even if you were the last man- nay the last human on this planet! Second: for your information I am dating someone and he's a million times better than your sorry ass! Third: stop trying to pick up vulnerable women in this crappy holiday you stupid, disgusting, manipulating asshole!" At this point she was extremely close to his face.

"Listen lady I was just trying to give you a good time." He said trying to back away.

For some reason this just irked her more. All her anger that had been building for a few months just came pouring out of her now. She put all of her anger and strength into kneeing the slime-ball in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"You crazy bitch." He wheezed.

"Let that be a lesson. Don't prey on the weak, you scum." She then popped the her capsule car and quickly drove home. 'I just assaulted a stranger for coming onto me... It felt... So exciting! No wonder the whole gang loves to fight.' She was thinking on her way home.

Meanwhile, back at the scene of the darken restaurant, the stranger was struggling getting back up. From above a flying blonde man had been watching the whole time, "That woman." Vegeta smiled.

Bulma got home rather quick. She had been speeding from the adrenaline. She quickly notice what was on the side of the house: Capsule 3. "He's back!" she gasped.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, thank you all for your reviews, favs and follows! You guys are all f*cking awesome!<p>

Sorry for taking so long in this chap. Holidays and the semester starting are all really time consuming: ugh life -_-


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Bulma quickly got out of the car, she was distracted by the spaceship in her backyard that she forgot to pop back the car in the capsule. She was running towards Capsule 3 but then stopped right before arriving.

She looked around to see if anybody was around. It was nighttime, her parents were probably still at dinner, and there was no lights coming from inside the capsule '_He's not training..._' she thought. Then she slid her panties off , threw them on a bush, '_This_ _should surprise him_!' Bulma smiled and ran inside her house. The first place she decide look in was the kitchen. It was empty with the dinning bots still working.

"Well he's being here." She said waling out of the kitchen in a fast pace. Then she went over to his room. The room felt humid, like someone had taken a shower in the bathroom. "Maybe he's still in there..." she sprinted towards the closed bathroom, without a knock entered. It definitely felt used but no one was in. She sighed and decided that this was taking up too much of her time.

She hadn't notice how tired she was from all the sprinting and fast pace she had burst out. Bulma arrived at her room. She didn't bother to turn on the light. She simply laid on her bed taking her shoes off.

"Ugh, what a pointless search," she sighed.

"Looking for someone?" She quickly sat up and notice the dark figure in the corner of the room.

"What the hell?" she gasped.

"It's been a while woman." there was moonlight shinning through the glass balcony door. It lit a small area where Vegeta had walked on. Then Bulma notice what she was actually looking at. The dim glow of his yellow hair.

"Holy shit you did it!" She said in a short breath. "I-I Holy shit!"

"Did you ever doubt me woman?" He said with a smirk.

"No It's just, you're-"

"A super saiyan. I know" Still smirking.

"Blonde! You're freaking blonde!" Bulma said pointing at his hair.

This caught Vegeta off guard, she was more interested in his hair than his actual achievement, 'how typical of her.' He put his arms on his waist and walked a few steps forward.

"So how do you feel?"

"Like a golden deity." Then the blonde turned off. "It's extraneous on my body though. I'll need more training to reach my maximum potential." Bulma was afraid of this. In other word he wouldn't slow down any time soon.

Bulma was angry, all she wanted at this point was a regular relationship, "Then why the hell did you come back?"

"What do you mean woman?"

"I mean why the hell did you come back if you're just going to run off training? Vegeta you fricking suck sometimes!" She had crossed her arms and legs.

"I told you I'd be back once I had reach my goal, I never said anything about staying after I had actually achieved it." He had now crossed his arms as well.

"Fine whatever! Do what you want Vegeta." He suddenly was in front of her.

"I intend to, right now what I want is you, woman."

"No you insensitive asshole! I'm sick of having to chase for some form of affection!"

Vegeta growled, "If you wanted a regular relationship then you should have stayed with the pest!" He barked.

It was like the idea had always been there, but she had never confronted it. He was unfortunately right, if she wanted a pushover she should have stayed with Yamcha. But she didn't; Bulma wanted a man who was quick witted, powerful an a bit of badass. Vegeta was all this things and more, sure he had his issues but Bulma could exploit one of things she always bitch at Yamcha about, yet Vegeta gave her; her personal time. "You're right you arrogant prick."

"Yes, now that we've settled that. I'm gonna have you woman as a reward for my hard work."

"Wait."

"What now woman, you're giving super saiyan smurf balls here!" He barked.

"Don't be so crude!" That was a change of pace. "I just want see the super again." She requested with a smile.

"You greedy earth woman. Fine I'll comply with this request." He started walking back towards the glass doors of the balcony.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Woman, do you want your house to fall apart around you?" Bulma quickly shook her head.

Vegeta went outside and flew a bit away from the house. He was floating away from Capsule Corp. Then he started his power-up with a deep yell. Bulma felt a wave of hot air hit her. Then a golden aura surrounded Vegeta.

"Wow." Bulma wanted to agree with him, he indeed looked like a golden deity, but she figured that if she said something his ego would just multiply by ten.

He flew back onto the balcony with his shiny golden glow surrounding him. He was now standing in front of her. Bulma reached out touched his right cheek. "Ouch! You're so hot!" Vegeta smirked and at the innuendo. "No you idiot, I mean your body heat. It must be through the roof!"

"Like I said, it's extraneous on the body." He powered down. "I see that you're ready to go."

"What do you mean?" Bulma took a few steps backwards.

"I can smell you, Bulma." A huge smirk adorned his features.

Bulma felt her cheeks go entirely red. "You can be real perv for someone who's always bitching about vulgarity."

Suddenly Vegeta was in front of her. "You talk so much, Bulma." Bulma wanted to step back again but decided to stand her ground. 'Keeps using my name... He never uses my name! why does he keep using my name?!' she thought as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Then pulled her against his body. Bringing his mouth to the nape of her neck. He was sucking furiously. Then in a quick motion he dress had been ripped into shreds. At this point they were both so into each other that Vegeta grabbed threw her on top of the bed and climbed on top of her.

Bulma wake the next morning incredibly sore. She was nude, hair was messy and she felt sticky in certain places. "Ugh must I always wake like this!"

"Woman! the only day I want to sleep in, and you decide to be a goddamn rooster." Vegeta was rubbing his face. This was first time she had seen him wake up. '_Oh god, he looks adorable_.' "Sorry. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I told you I was trying to sleep in."

"You never sleep in. What's with the change?" She asked him.

"Believe it or not I do appreciate balance. I haven't taken a break in a few Terra months. Plus being a god can really take a toll on the body."

"Terra? are you using the Latin word for Earth?"

"Earth is a stupid name for your planet woman." He said in a smirk.

After a pause Bulma asked him, "you really think of yourself as a god Vegeta?"

"No, but close enough." He had finally fully waken up. He got up from bed, that's when Bulma notice that he was fully nude, his hair was...the same, and she was sure he was also sticky, but she really didn't want to ask. "It's nice to know that when you wake up you almost look normal."

He smirk at what he thought was a snarky comment, '_she's lucky she's beautiful_.' He thought as he watched her yawn and stretch her arms straight up. '_Strange, I've never felt this comfortable around another being, let alone a woman... Hmm; the woman_.' Not minding his own vulgarity, he walked towards the bathroom her bathroom.

'What the hell? He never uses my bathroom. What is he up to?' She thought following him in after a few minutes. She notice that he was already in the shower fogging up the mirrors in her bathroom. "Are you joining me woman?" She heard his voice from the steamy shower.

"Um... no?" She said in a confused tone. "But what the hell are you doing?"

"You are asking very bothersome questions woman. I'm bathing."

"Yes I see that. But why are you in my bathroom?" Bulma suddenly felt exposed she started looking for a towel.

Vegeta didn't answer. He simply continued his shower. He got out of the shower and notice that she was just standing in the bathroom waiting for him. "If you were going to stand there you should have joined me." He wrapped himself with another hanging towel.

"I was waiting for an answer." She said tapping her right foot.

"Hm. Well I'm done so your question has become moot. Hurry up and get ready woman." He said walking away.

"What...the...hell...?" Bulma was confused beyond believe. '_I'm pretty sure I wake up in a parallel universe, where Vegeta is almost pleasant and flirty?_.' She thought smiling. Bulma did indeed hurried, she was intrigue to see why he was being so unlike him. After the shower, she quickly style her hair leaving it straight. She wanted an outfit that would match his level of flirt.

She grabbed white daisy dukes, a sky-blue strapless top, and high top black sneakers. For some reason she never liked wearing clunky jewelry around him. She just wore small golden earrings. She was about start her make-up when suddenly he was behind her.

"Yes?" she said looking at his reflection on the mirror. She noticed what he was wearing, he was wearing khaki slacks and a long sleeve black shirt.

"You're ready." He said grabbing her arms.

"What? No I'm-" it was futile for her to try to finish her sentence. He pulled her up from her vanity "ahg! What the hell!" She yelled at the sudden action.

"I'm starve we're going." Then they were up through her balcony door, flying through the city. He then decedent right in the heart of the city. She didn't know how to react, she was still her lipsticks for crying out load! She didn't even had time to grab her purse. Luckily she always carried a credit card in a pocket.

"Vegeta what the hell?!" she said angrily.

"Pick a spot woman." He said calmly.

Bulma knew that there was no point in arguing with him. She simply sighed and started looking to see where they were at. They were at the hear t of the city, plenty of restaurants, shopping malls and other businesses around. "There's a nice breakfast place in the mall about three kilometers to the west from here." Vegeta nodded and grabbed her again taken flight once more. In a few seconds they were at the shopping mall.

"This doesn't seem like a place for eating."

"Don't worry. We have to go inside." She started walking inside the mall. With a growl he started to follow.

They walked side by side, she notice that they would draw some eyes as they walked together. They passed a few stores that were just opening, they finally arrived at a fancy restaurant where the waiters were all wearing black and white. They were seated on a balcony table that not only overlook the mall but also overlook West City.

Breakfast took about two whole hours, Vegeta ran the bill quite high but Bulma was not surprise. He was quiet as he ate his mountains of food. As they reach dessert Bulma was watching her date devour all kinds of cheesecake, chocolate lava cakes and brownie sundaes. Finishing his desserts Vegeta looked at Bulma who was sipping on a glass of white wine. "What's your plan woman?" He asked.

Bulma was surprised at the question. "I don't really have one. You really didn't give me any time to plan anything. Is there anything you had in mind?" she knew it was a long shot.

"Hmnp, usually you have plans for months." yep long shot.

"Well I guess I can think of something. Wait. You actually want to do something? Together?" She was back to being confused.

"After today woman, I'll be going to back an extensive training. Balance is essential to reach a level of maximum strength."

"You really aren't the ambassador of balance." She said with a smile. "Well we could go watch a movie. The theater should be open by now, and I promise not to chose a romcom." She winked at him.

"What's a romcom?" He asked blinking a few times.

Bulma giggled at his innocence. "C'mon the poor restaurant has to clean up after you." Bulma paid the bill leaving a hefty tip.

They walked the mall reaching the cinema on the top floor. 'Hmm, slasher film? no It would probably be too inaccurate for him, oh I know an action film!' Bulma purchased the two tickets. They walked into the theater, "You can choose the seats. I'll get the popcorn." Without a complain he left for screen 5. Bulma bought a huge popcorn with butter on top, with a huge soda. She struggled a bit with the giant snacks, but she was able to find screen 5. Vegeta had chosen the farthest corner seat. He noticed that the woman was struggling with a giant snacks.

With a sighed he was in front of her in a few seconds. He grabbed the popcorn from her and walked back to his corner seat. There was no one in theater yet he still chose to sit in the farthest corner, his antisocial tendencies were sometimes a bit much.

The movie was a short action pack about a detective trying to find a fugitive. It was a fun hour and half, which he seems to enjoy. At least he didn't complain about it, so as far she was concern it was enjoyment.

As soon as the credit started rolling Vegeta had narrowed eyes starting at the screen. "Hey what's up?"

"This film doesn't make sense. Is it over?"

"Yea, why do you say it doesn't make any sense?"

"There are inconsistencies. Is there another part to this?" Bulma couldn't help but laugh aloud. He was actually upset about such a trivial thing.

"C'mon." They left the theater still discussing the plot wholes of the movie. "We can have lunch back at corp." They walked out mall. This time she was ready for his sudden flight. Some bystanders where at awe watching the couple levitate, but West City always had more than its handful of strange occurrences.

As soon as they got to Capsule Corp. Bulma decided that lunch here might actually be counterproductive. "hey since you're all into relaxing today why don't we head to the beach? They have great restaurants and right after the beach you're usually so exhausted that you sleep like a baby. So what do you say?"

He looked at her with one eye brow raised.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the random ending but I promise it will lead in the next chapter nicely.

Also thank you all for your reviews, favs and follow. As always you guys are so awesome. I stopped giving specific credit to people that were reviewing the story, but don't get me wrong i still love and read every single one. And as always to all of my old peeps and new peeps you guys are all f*cking awesome! XD


End file.
